


Я обещаю, что вернусь...

by Ann_Gri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Gri/pseuds/Ann_Gri
Summary: АУ, в котором мама Стайлза жива. А сама история как пародия на сумерки. Родители развелись, когда Стайлзу было 13. Клаудия забирает Стайлза из Бейкон Хиллс в Нью Йорк, где они начинают новую жизнь. Да только, Стайлз не может забыть старую. Там, где остался его отец и лучший друг.Поэтому, когда отец зовет его к себе в гости в честь 18-летия, Стайлз соглашается сразу.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые решила выложить работу и на архиве, поэтому еще немного не разобралась с тегами, если что, буду рада если укажите на ошибку)  
> Не смогла указать побочные пары в шапке, поэтому указываю здесь: Ноа Стилински/Джордан Пэрриш, ОЖП/Клаудия Стилински, Теодор Рэйкен/Лиам Данбар, Эйден/Лидия Мартин, Айзек Лейхи/Эллисон Арджент, Кристофер Арджент/Мелисса МакКолл, Итан/Джексон Уиттмор, Малия Тейт/Кира Юкимура, Мейсон Хьюитт/Кори Брайант, Дерек Хейл/Пейдж  
> А также теги: ОЖП, упоминания насилия, частичный ООС, кошмары, элементы юмора, здоровые отношения 
> 
> Возможно, когда подучу названия тегов на англ, будет куда проще, а пока немного так. Также огромное спасибо за редактирование текста SyFFle.

Кажется, прошла вечность с последнего визита в Бейкон Хиллс. Но на самом деле всего лишь 4 года. 

Стайлз отмечал все визиты с того времени, как родители окончательно решили развестись. А после его мама, Клаудия, решила покинуть Бейкон Хиллс. На самом деле визитов было мало, ему разрешалось едва на месяц посетить отца. Но с 14 лет поездки отменились без объяснения причин. 

Все, что осталось подростку на тот момент — это переписываться со своим лучшим другом Скоттом и скучать по отцу. Стайлз в тот момент мечтал стать быстрее взрослым, чтобы безо всяких запретов поехать туда, куда он больше всего хотел. А потому обещал Скотту, что, когда ему исполнится 18, он обязательно приедет назад.  
  
В 16 лет у Стайлза начинается первая паническая атака, потому что Скотт больше не отвечает на сообщение, а отец отмахивается от него. 

В 17 Стайлз становится свидетелем сверхъестественного. И таким образом знакомится с миром, который ранее был для него скрыт. Также благодаря своим знаниям он досрочно заканчивает школу и поступает в колледж. Стайлзу кажется, что весь мир вокруг него изменился и он тоже. Потому что то, что ранее ему не давалось, сейчас знания будто проходили сквозь него, что позволило окончить колледж с отличием, перед тем как ему исполнилось 18. 

И вот долгожданное совершеннолетие. 

Стайлз едет к отцу, когда только начинается июнь. 

Он ждет калифорнийское солнце, а в итоге получает такой себе нью-йоркский дождик. Единственное, что его радует, это то, что он может побыть с отцом. Пусть и не долго, к концу недели он снова улетает. Так как он копил на поездку со своих карманных денег и никому не сказал, что едет в Бейкон Хиллс, даже матери. Возможно, они считают, что он поехал отдыхать. 

Стайлз перестает смотреть в окно и переводит свое внимание на Ноя, который уткнулся в свой стол, чтобы работать. Стайлз ждет, когда он освободится, чтобы они могли пообедать. 

— Ты, кстати, так и не сказал, как поживает Скотт, — между делом сказал Стайлз. 

— Почему бы тебе самому не спросить его? 

— Я бы с радостью, но он не отвечает на мои сообщения. Я вот совсем недавно написал, что приеду, а он даже не просмотрел, — пожаловался подросток. Ноа сначала хмыкнул, а после вздрогнул. Он не стал смотреть на Стайлза, будто что-то скрывал от него. 

— Возможно, Мелисса говорила мне, что он сейчас уехал в школьную поездку. 

— Пап, сейчас каникулы. 

— Я говорю, что не точно. Возможно, не школьная. Ты можешь потом с ним встретиться и спросить у него. 

— Пап, я тут только до конца недели. Мама убьет меня, если узнает, что я приехал вот так. 

— Тебе 18, парень. Я думаю, она не будет сердиться. К тому же, Скотт по-любому вернется в школу. Я хочу сказать, что перед тем, как ты приехал, я уговорил твою маму, чтобы ты пожил у меня годик, — говорит Ноа, улыбнувшись с того, как Стайлз вскочил с диванчика и кинулся к нему. 

— Ты супер! Это правда здорово. У меня будет целый год, чтобы тебе надоесть, — говорит Стайлз и смеется с того, как поменялось выражение у Ноа. Мужчина выглядел нахмуренным всего немного, а после хмыкнул. 

— Это еще кто кому успеет надоесть, — проговорил Ноа с ухмылкой, заставляя Стайлза еще больше смеяться.

***

— А ну подъем! — рявкнул сверху женский голос, заставляя парня подскочить с кровати. Стайлз ошалевши осмотрелся вокруг. Возле его кровати стояла его подруга и секретарь Клаудии, Дженна. Девушка уперла руки в бока и выглядела нахмуренной. 

— Ты решил проспать свой рейс? 

— Ну сейчас только 5 утра, Дженна! — раздраженно мычит Стайлз, проверяя будильник на тумбочке. 

— У тебя вылет в 15:00. Я не видела, чтобы ты был собран. Я не хочу в последний момент выезжать… — Дженна была истинным жаворонком, более педантичной чем сам Стайлз, а также обладала упертым характером. Стайлз мог сказать и хорошего, Дженна всегда отзывчивой и помогала ему, когда он просил. Сама девушка была старше парня примерно на 15 лет, ниже ростом (165 см), обладала средней длиной волос, коричневатого цвета с оттенком шоколада, темно коричневые глаза и достаточно бледноватую кожу. Сама Дженна была спортивного телосложения, хоть большую часть времени Стайлз видел ее в деловом костюме, они вместе занимались в спортзале, поэтому он знал, что она сильнее, чем кажется. Одно время она ему даже нравилась, но в итоге решил, что она ему как друг и сестра. 

— Подожди, ты летишь со мной? — вышел из транса Стайлз, внимательней посмотрев на девушку. 

— Я сопровождаю тебя. Я лечу с тобой до первой пересадки, нужно отдать партнерам документы и вернутся назад, — сказала она. Дженна усмехается, когда видит, что Стайлз снова начинает засыпать, мягко хватает за руку, чтобы вытащить с постели. 

— Эй, ты же обычно встаешь рано. 

— Я очень поздно лег, — зевает Стайлз. — Кстати, насчет того, что не собран, это не правда. У меня все упаковано. 

— Ну-ну. Иди умывайся, я приготовлю тебе завтрак, — Дженна хлопает парня по плечу, подталкивает его в ванну, а сама спускается на кухню. Стайлз не удивлен, что Дженна зашла в квартиру, у нее был запасной, Клаудия дала его на случаи, подобны такому. Забрать документы, полить растения, разбудить Стайлза ни свет, ни заря. 

Клаудия ждала их в аэропорту. Стайлз был сильно измучен от недостатка сна и просто пообещал вести себя прилично, поцеловав мать в щечку, удалился сдавать багаж. 

— Не нужно переживать, Клаудия. Все будет хорошо, — сказала Дженна, наблюдая как Стайлз отдает багаж и проходит контроль. У них есть пару минут перед тем, как посадка будет заканчиваться. 

— Я не могу перестать. Сейчас столько всего происходит, что страшно представить.

— Стайлз будет в безопасности. Бейкон Хиллс сейчас в надежных руках. Все-таки две самые сильные альфы практически за всю историю, это чего-то да стоит. 

— Талия сейчас находится в Канаде. А _он_ еще молодой совсем. 

— То, что МакКолл совсем недавно стал альфой, не значит, что он дурак. Истинным альфой может стать только самый достойный, — веско ответила Дженна. — Я не волнуюсь о том, что ждет Стайлза. Куда больше волнует он сам. Ведь он не прошел тест.

— Не прошел. Стайлз, по мнению артефакта, человек. Все, что с ним происходит, никак не связано с нами. Это не так и важно, пока не угрожает его жизни, возможно мы слишком зациклились на магии, — задумалась женщина, она до последнего смотрела за Стайлзом, пока тот не ушел на посадку. — В любом случае, это действительно может подождать. Тебе нужно на посадку. 

— Хорошо, ладно, — согласилась Дженна, все равно не было других вариантов. — Нужно собраться с духом, лететь в самолете с болтающим нервным Стилински несколько часов — это нужно иметь много терпения, — немного вдобавок ворчит Дженна, но Клаудия знала, как на самом деле Дженна обожала ее сына. И будет рада составить ему компанию.


	2. Глава 1

— Не думал, что ты любишь всякие попсовые песни…

— Это не для меня, — уверено ответил Пэрриш, мимолетом осмотрев Стайлза, отчего тот поменялся в лице и перевел взгляд на окно. Неловко вышло.

— Прости, мне казалось, тебе нравится подобное. Давай тогда включу радио?

— Конечно, радио всегда хорошая идея, — согласно закивал парень, вновь смотря на помощника. — Не извиняйся, все хорошо. 

Стайлз немного нервничал, он только сейчас осознал, что после длительного перерыва едет к отцу. У него сложились неплохие отношения с помощником отца за то время, как он тайно посетил Бейкон Хиллс. Но казалось, что им все еще неловко. Возможно еще из-за того, что Стайлз в последний день застукал этих двоих за очень неприличным делом.

— Стайлз, ты нервничаешь, потому что забирать тебя поехал я, а не твой отец? — спрашивает Джордан, немного удручено, явно чувствуя нервозность подростка.

— Пэрриш! — возмутился Стайлз. — Не в тебе дело, честно, — эмоционально ответил Стайлз, немного размахивая руками.

— Ты говоришь так, будто расстаешься со мной, — улыбнулся помощник. — Поделись со мной, мне страшно смотреть, когда ты молчишь, — проговорил Джордан. На что Стилински щурит глаза.

— То есть ты разрешаешь мне всегда трещать без умолку?

— Для меня это не так критично, как для других, — говорит помощник. — Но когда ты вот так мрачно и молча себя накручиваешь, я правда волнуюсь за тебя, — мягко пояснил Джордан, посматривая на парня. Стайлз весело фыркнул.

— Спасибо тебе, Пэрриш. Ты классный парень. Вот с тобой я точно хочу дружить. Но я правда немного волнуюсь. Потому что меня тут не было 4 года, понимаешь? Все меняется за это время, даже те, кого я раньше так хорошо знал.

— Ох, понимаю. Я, когда возвращался после службы домой, тоже беспокоился. А после быстро адаптировался, — задумчиво говорит Пэрриш. — Я здесь совсем недавно, примерно год, но все стало таким родным. Я ожидал, что будет хуже.

— Смотри аккуратней, это болото действительно может затянуть. Если конечно нет причин остаться, — фырчит Стайлз от смеха, Джордан смущенно улыбнулся, Стайлз старается не смущаться в ответ, понимая, что у Джордана есть веская причина, и выглядит она как Ноа. Но благодаря этому разговору, Стайлз старается больше не напрягаться и подпевает радио. Джордан смеялся на все попытки не сфальшивить, и даже присоединялся к пению, а когда поглядывал на младшего Стилински и понимал, как здорово, что у такого ребенка есть родители, которые, пусть и в разводе, но все равно любят его. Но больше всего удивляло, это то, что сам Пэрриш чувствовал, что ему хочется защищать этого ребенка.

— Мы очень быстро приехали, сейчас рабочее время, можем поехать в участок, — предлагает Джордан, отчего Стайлз задумался. Он не сильно хотел сидеть один в доме и ждать отца.

— Да, было бы неплохо. Все равно не думаю, что дома есть еда, учитывая, как папа не любит готовить.

— Да, это так. Из-за чего порой сложно, чтобы шериф соблюдал диету.

— Пэрриш, да ты геркулес. И как тебя еще не уволили? Мой отец ужасный упрямец и любит вредную еду, — Стайлз по-настоящему был удивлен, отчего Джордан гордо улыбнулся.

— Я слишком ценный сотрудник. К тому же, весь отдел нянчится с ним, не думаю, что из-за этого шериф уволит своих людей, — также гордо ответил Пэрриш. 

Они плавно доехали до участка, и Стайлз был рад снова видеть знакомые стены, радуясь, что ничего не поменялось. 

Пэрриш пошел вперед, а после остановился и посмотрел на подростка.

— А давай сделаем сюрприз, — говорит Пэрриш, улыбаясь аки дьявол, а в довесок в его глазах будто плясали дьяволята. Если бы Стайлз не знал, то возможно бы испугался.

— Только так, чтобы потом его сердце не схватило, — согласился Стилински, весело ухмыльнувшись. Ранее, когда Стайлз гостил, Пэрриш в основном был тихим и уравновешенным, но даже у такого, казалось бы, идеального сотрудника есть свои секреты. И некоторые из них пылали огнем.


	3. Глава 2

— Тук-тук, к вам посылка пришла, — немного не своим голосом сказал Джордан, когда они со Стайлзом прокрались в кабинете, практически на цыпочках. Стайлзестно честно старался не смеяться, он с легкостью смог спрятаться за Пэрришом, когда он открыл дверь. 

Просто махнул рукой на заваленный стол, то ли на такое же кресло.

— Отлично, — Пэрриш хватает на руки Стайлза так неожиданно, что тот даже забывает возмутиться. Помощник аккуратно вмещает его на край стола, где нет бумаг. Ноа тут же подскакивает, он явно не ожидал такую «посылку». Из-за того, что в последнее время шериф очень много работал, он потерял счет дням, когда должен был приехать его сын. Он не услышал, как Джордан сообщил ему, что выезжает за Стайлзом. Из ступора его выводит смех Стайлза и Джордана. Сначала Ноя явно в замешательстве, а после присоединяется к смеху.

— Мечислав, — проговорил Ноа, когда просмеялся, он тянется к своему ребенку, чтобы обнять его и Стайлз поддается в ответ. А после заставляет слезть со стола и обнимает уже нормально.

— Пап, не обязательно называть меня так, — смущается Стайлз. Он не против своего настоящего имени, ведь это показатель того, как его родители любят, кто бы чтобы не говорил. А, с другой стороны, его так редко называют, что это до сих пор вызывает смущение.

— У меня уже есть успехи на языке, детка. Не нужно нянчиться с моими чувствами, — отвечает мужчина.

— Если бы я нянчился, то это все звучало намного иначе, — хмыкнул Стайлз.

— Отлично, тогда мы все вернемся к первоначальному плану, — проворчал Ноа, Джордан кивнул и покинул кабинет, возвращаясь к своему столу. — А вот что делать с тобой? Если хочешь, я могу тебя отвезти домой.

— Не нужно, я вполне могу остаться здесь. Я не видел тебя, нормально, 4 года, так что просто умираю, как хочу больше поговорить, — искренне говорит Стайлз, разлука учит его быть честным и не скрывать. Ноя чувствует это.

— Конечно, без проблем. Ты можешь остаться у меня в кабинете или походить по отделу, но не отвлекая сотрудников.

— Ты думаешь я не смогу сидеть на месте?

— Когда тебе было 10, я в шутку привязал тебя к стулу, чтобы ты мог поесть, помнишь? — по-доброму улыбается мужчина, отчего Стайлз рассмеялся. Он всегда был активный, он знает это. Они прекрасно знали, от чего эта активность и почему сейчас в кармане Стайлза лежал аддерол.

— Твоя взяла, — все еще хохочет Стилински младший.

* * *

— Кстати, хорошо, что ты приехал сегодня, — говорит Ноа, когда работа была выполнена и они собирались домой. Стайлз вопросительно уставился на него. — Я к тому, что тебе же надо ходить в школу. Я подал твои документы в старшую школу Бейкон Хиллс.

— И меня приняли? — как-то недоверчиво спросил Стайлз, прищурившись.

— Да, тебя это удивляет?

— Меня удивляет, как они приняли в школу того, кто ее давно закончил. Пап, я закончил школу год назад. К тому же прошел в колледж. Тебе мама не говорила?

— Нет, — нахмурился мужчина. — Возможно до этого не дошел разговор. Как бы там ни было, это все равно хороший вариант.

— Для чего?

— Ты можешь встретить всех тех, с кем раньше общался. Включая Скотта.

— Это все, конечно, чудесно. Но что ты недоговариваешь? — Стайлз с интересом смотрит, как меняется выражение у его отца. Дженна говорила, что в Бейкон Хиллс есть свои сверхъестественные существа, но Стайлз не думал, что его отец тоже был в курсе, это было видно по тому, как шериф нервничал. Шерифу никто не сказал, что Стайлз в курсе всего.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты снова подружился со своими друзьями.

— Я уже говорил, что не я являюсь зачинщиком. Скотт первый, кто перестал отвечать.

— И у тебя будет возможность узнать почему. А дальше как захочешь, ладно?

— Если бы я тебя не знал, подумал, что ты хочешь меня сосватать, — Стайлз притворно ворчит. Он видит, как Ноя расслабился, разговор перестал быть как минное поле. По крайней мере Стайлз постарался увести разговор в нормальное русло. Таким темпом они дошли до полицейской машины Ноа.

— А ведь если подумать, ты никогда не говорил о друзьях…

— У меня есть друзья, пап. Это Дженна, а теперь еще и Пэрриш, он классный.

— Подожди, серьезно?

— Плохо, что я решил поладить отношения с твоим парнем?

— Нет, не это. А как же твои сверстники? — Ноа покраснел, но продолжил искать ключи, чтобы сесть в машину и завести ее.

— Я не могу наладить отношения с ровесниками, ты же знаешь, какой я дотошный. Да и не вписываюсь в компании, мой детектор срабатывает быстрее, — говорит со вздохом Стайлз, пристегиваясь. У него был дар определять, хороший человек или плохой. И началось все это с момента… 

Стайлз сжал губы, ему было больно вспоминать.

— Эй, все хорошо, я тебя понял. Все по-старому? — Ноа знает, о чем речь, и ему также больно видеть страдания своего сына.

— Если ты по поводу кошмаров, то они практически закончились, но иногда возвращаются. 

В возрасте 8 лет Стайлз был похищен. Виновных не поймали, а заплаканного Стайлза нашли в заповеднике. Точнее, его нашла Талия Хейл. Она сумела сделать так быстро, потому что являлась оборотнем и могла превращаться в волка. Будучи маленьким, Стайлз был уверен, что это просто собака. Но именно благодаря ей он был спасен. Эта ситуация положила началу решению Клаудию покинуть город. Вот только Ноа не мог бросить. После длительных споров и шантажа Клаудия подала на развод и забрала Стайлза.

— А твой врач…?

— Никаких точных прогнозов они не могут поставить. Я здоров, не считая СДВГ.

— Я очень сожалею, что тебе приходится это проходить. Но, с другой стороны, ты точно может быть уверен в человеке, с которым общаешься, — говорит Ноа, ведь в действительности так и есть, это выручало. Стайлз хотел сказать что-то еще, но в итоге их путь домой пролегает в тишине, что не свойственно Стайлзу. Но тишина была не давящая, а умиротворенная.

***

Стайлз любил дом, в котором продолжать жить его отец. И был рад, что он его не продал после того, как остался жить один. 

Он вновь занял свою комнату, обживая ее своими вещами. После того, как он разложил одежду и вещи для гигиены, он нашел в сумке блокнот. К нему был приклеен стикер с подписью: «На всякий случай», — написанный почерком Дженны. Стайлз ухмыльнулся, его подруга была достаточно проницательной. На первый случай действительно сгодится. Он также достал ноутбук и оставил сообщение Дженне. Пока они летели в самолете, она попросила, чтобы они больше переписывались, чем разговаривали, объясняя тем, что их запросто могут подслушать ушастые оборотни. 

И тогда же она вручила ему подарок.

— Это талисман, если тебе будет угрожать серьезная беда, он защитит тебя, — сказала она, передавая камень на веревке, на котором была выгравирована руна. — Это не совсем та руна, о которой ты подумал. Я немного изменила, иначе к тебе никто из сверхъестественного не смог бы подойти, — добавила Дженна, ухмыльнувшись. — Не забывай носить его, ладно? 

Кроме того, Стайлз сразу отправил сообщение своей матери. Он немного порылся в интернете, не зная, чем себя занять перед сном. А после решив, что лучше ляжет по раньше, закрыл ноут и отправился чистить зубы. 

А утром его поджидал еще один сюрприз.

— Что ты хотел мне показать? Откуда взялась эта загадочность? Отлично, теперь мне еще больше интересно, — Стайлз не отставал от своего отца, после того как тот заявил, что хочет показать кое-что Стайлзу. Они оба были ранними пташками, что не радовало Клаудию, которая наоборот любит поспать.

— Тебе понравится, но дай мне умыться хоть, — сладко зевает шериф и старается игнорировать энергичность сына, тот едва не подпрыгивал.

— Пап, я теперь просто умираю от любопытства! Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы люди умирали от него? Если нет, то теперь да. Потому что я как раз на грани, — дурачится Стайлз, осматривая гостиную. — Хотя бы намекни, что это? Ты решил подарить мне щенка? Конечно, поздновато, но я вполне не против. Или нет, ты решил, что мне пора научиться держать пистолет? А хотя о чем это я, речь о тебе. Это окажется нечто старомодное и совершенное безобидное, — размышляет Стайлз.

— Стайлз, — возмущается Ноа. — Я не старый!

— Я не говорю, что ты старый. Я говорю, что ты любишь всякое старомодное. Хотя Джордан вполне себе молодой. Это даже хорошо, встряхнет с тебя пыль.

— Я не думаю, что это не хорошо обсуждать мою личную жизнь, молодой человек, — говорит Ноа, выходя из ванной.

— Но ты же с мамой интересуешься моей, почему я не могу волноваться? — ухмыляется Стайлз, он опирается на подлокотник дивана в гостиной, смотря как Ноа идет на кухню. Мужчина нахмурился.

— Уел, — соглашается шериф и слышит смех сына. Стайлз пришел на кухню через пару минут. Ноа как раз налил им кофе и поставил тост перед подростком. — Все, что закрутилось между мной и Джорданом, было неожиданностью. Никто не знает, по крайней мере я так думаю. Не хочу об этом трепаться. Мне комфортно с ним, несмотря на возраст. Все время поражаюсь тому, какой он умный и мудрый, — Ноа мягко улыбнулся.

— Джордан действительно крут. И ты ему тоже нравишься. Я рад за тебя, я действительно беспокоился, когда вы с мамой развелись. Но ты в порядке.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, я люблю Клаудию, нас связывает прошлое и то, что у нас есть ребенок. Я всегда буду ее любить и оберегать, если придется. Но, в данный момент, я влюблен в Пэрриша.

— Да, я понимаю, — улыбается Стайлз. — А теперь покажи то, что обещал, — глаза парня горят энтузиазмом, отчего Ноа смеется и машет рукой, чтобы Стайлз следовал за ним. 

Он держит глаза сына закрытыми с тех пор, как они вышли на улицу и, судя по всему, шли по дорожке то ли на задний двор, то ли к гаражу. Стайлз продолжал насчитывать варианты того, что ему хотели показать. 

Но когда ему позволили открыть глаза, ни один из вариантов не оказался верным. Стайлз был очень поражен.

— Ты…… не…… выбросил ее, — Стайлз смотрит на свой любимый джип и не может поверить.

— Ага, над ней тщательно поработали. А то она едва дышала. Считай, как новая, — Ноа бросает ключи Стайлзу и тот их сразу ловит, он все еще не мог поверить.

— Спасибо, пап, — Стайлз крепко обнимает отца и бежит проверять. Этот джип принадлежал Клаудии. Когда Стайлз и Скотт были мелкими, она часто их катала в нем. Но Клаудия не хотела его забирать как раз по причине того, что машина старая и дорогу в Нью-Йорк бы не выдержала. Поэтому машину оставила на попечение Ноа. Стайлз вставляет ключ, и она заводится с первого раза.

— Клаудия попросила отдать джип тебе, все равно без дела стоит, — подходит шериф. — Так ты точно сможешь ездить в школу.

— Все еще не верю, что ты записал меня туда.

— Хорошего дня. И старайся не чудить, — дразнит Ноа, ухмыляясь.

— Ты все знал! — возмутился Стайлз, отчего шериф начинает громко смеяться.

— Прости, ребенок, это все Клаудия, она не хочет, чтобы скучал.

— Ну я вам еще устрою, — притворно клянется Стайлз, выезжая на дорогу. 

Когда он приехал в школу, то первое, куда он пошел — была администрация. Девушка с ресепшна была заинтересована в Стайлзе или просто была очень вежлива. Она выдала все нужное документы, чтобы получить учебники, номер его шкафчика и первоначальный ключ — слово от него и множества другого. К примеру: план здания, список его преподавателей, список дополнительных факультативов и, конечно же, кружки.

— В нашей школе строгое правило, что заниматься в кружке могут только те, у кого хорошие оценки, — предупреждает девушка и сразу улыбается. — Не думаю, что тебе это грозит, но я обязана сказать это. Мистер Стилински…

— Стайлз. Я знаю, что мое имя сложно выговорить, поэтому зови меня Стайлз, — улыбается подросток, девушка кивнула.

— Хорошо, Стайлз, если у тебя возникнут проблемы или вопросы, ты всегда можешь обратиться к преподавателю или к нам. Всегда будем рады помочь.

— Спасибо, буду знать.

— Скоро будет звонок, не опаздывай, — прощается девушка, Стайлз машет ей рукой и хочет уже выйти, как у двери кто-то в него врезается. Это было так стремительно, что Стайлз едва не отлетел, но тот, кто его пытался сбить с пути, ловит за руку и удерживает на месте. Стилински слышит сбивчивые извинения и едва различает вихрь из черных волос, который пропал в других дверях. Из шокового ступора вывел голос администратора, которая кричала вдогонку:

— МаКколл! Черт тебя дери! Сколько можно тебе говорить? Прекрати сбивать учеников! 

_МакКолл? Скотт?_

Стайлз оглядывается, но от парня и след простыл. Не теряя больше времени, Стайлз покидает кабинет, не опуская возможность встретить Скотта в коридоре. Но учеников слишком много, к тому же он не смог его нормально рассмотреть, все возможно, что сразу не узнает. Стайлз старается унять свое сердце и не поддаваться паники. Ведь его отец прав, единственный способ поймать и потребовать анализ, это находиться в школе. А Стайлзу было очень интересно, почему Скотт стал его игнорировать.


	4. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> курсив - воспоминания

Первый день был банальным. И скучным. Стайлзу не терпелось найти Скотта, но как на зло каждый урок был без МакКолла. Чтобы не казаться себе сталкером или тем, кто сходит с ума, Стайлз решил отвлечься на свое расписание. К его удивлению, ему предоставили на выбор посещения. Или не совсем удивлению, что у Стайлза был пройден даже колледж. Его программа была уникальной. Хотя сам Стилински так не считал, он просто показал все свои знания и то, что хотел получить.

Дженна, правда, выглядела встревожено.

_— Стайлз, ни один человек не может впитать в себя столько информации, — объяснила она, когда он поделился своими наработками._

_— Или ты просто не встречала таких._

_— Я встречала множество умных и гениальных людей, — возразила Дженна. — Но ты… Это что-то из фантастики._

_Тогда же Клаудия повторно провела тест, который проводила Стайлзу, когда он узнал о сверхъестественном._

_— Я все еще ничего не вижу, — ответил Стайлз, рассматривая стол._

_— Разве такое возможно? — бормочет Дженна, прямо смотря на волшебную шкатулку, которую не видит Стилински. Ей сначала казалось, что он придуривается._

_— Возможно, если Стайлз не один из нас. Дженна, он не друид. Это подтверждает даже сама шкатулка. Он человек, — сказала устало Клаудия, структура на предмет. Обычно, когда приходит время подтвердить нового друида, используется шкатулка-артефакт. Когда он появился и что из себя представляет — полной информации не было. Шкатулку видят только друиды. Когда возле нее стоит друид, по которомура раскрыть свои силы, шкатулка выпускает пар, а после и сама открывается._

_В случае с Стайлзом, шкатулка никак не реагировала, что в первый, что во второй раз._

_— Тебя разве не волнует, то как он поменялся с тех пор, как узнал обо всем? Когда он хочет узнать что-то, он прилагает к этому усилию, а после выглядит так, будто знает все. Меня это пугает, — говорит Дженна, когда они отпустили Стайлза. Клаудия скрепила пальцы вместе, положив на них подбородок._

_— Стайлз не друид, но это не значит, что он не может быть предрасположен к нашему влиянию. Это единственное, что приходит мне на ум._

_— Да, но, Клаудия, друиды так не умеют. Такой сбор информации забирает очень много сил. А к Стайлзу, она будто льется в руки, как только он захочет узнать. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я говорю, — устало вздыхает Дженна, плюхаясь в кресло. — Если это прикосновение к нитям, то кто на это способен вообще?_

_— Ты все время с ним, разве нет ничего больше?_

_— Кроме того, что многие обожают его, как только увидят? Я пыталась выяснить, что же происходит в моменты, когда он учитывается, и ничего не нашла._

_— То, что Стайлза любят, это вполне заслуженно, его обожали с детства. А за все остальное - просто продолжай смотреть, рано или поздно мы поймем в чем дело._

Но учитывая, что теперь он был не в Нью-Йорке и развлечений не будет в количестве, как привык находить себе Стайлз, то он оставил себе предметы, которые вызывали интерес. И даже выделил факультатив, на который хотел бы попробовать сходить.

Его первый день длился лишь полдня, дальше он мог сходить на обед, а после вернуться в администрацию и утвердить расписание. Стайлз отыскал себе свободное место в столовой, жуя бутерброд. Он изучал другие брошюрки, когда понял, что к нему кто-то подошел.

— Кгм, привет? — ему улыбнулся парень, чуть ниже ростом чем Стайлз, со смешной прической в стиле, я обожаю гель и удивительными, знакомыми, зелеными, яркими глазами. — Это наше место, — парень смущенно улыбается, отчего Стайлз теряется.

— Ах, извини, я не знал, я сейчас… — Стайлз пытается сразу встать и видит, что остальные столики заняты, отчего еще больше растерялся.

— О, нет, нет, не страшно, просто хотел уточнить, — парень садится за стол. — Кажется, ты меня не узнал? Я Тео.

— О, — Стайлз нахмурился. — Когда мы учились?

— До 4 класса точно, потом я уехал, хотя ты с МакКоллом, кроме друга друга, никого не видели, — хмыкает Тео, и тогда Стайлз внимательно рассмотрел парня перед собой.

— Ты тот, кто ставил нам палки…

— Тот, кто любил пакостничать, чтобы вы наконец-то обратили внимание. А в итоге вы еще больше от меня отстранялись, — широко улыбнулся Тео, отчего Стайлз хмыкнул. — В принципе, что можно ожидать от ребенка.

— Адекватности?

— Мы говорим о детях.

— Даже Джексон не сыпал за шиворот Скотту жуков, которых он жутко боялся, — резонно заметил Стайлз, от чего ухмыльнулся. — Ты вроде поменялся, а вроде нет, — сказал Стилински, немного оглядывая Тео, тот сразу скорчил рожу.

— Говори за себя, Стилински. Все такой же, вертишься будто в заднице затычка, спорю, что слов в секунду у тебя стало больше, чем раньше, — хмыкает Тео. — Хотя, да, есть изменения, у тебя появилась стильная прическа.

— Это называется СДВГ, Тео, — говорит Стайлз, фыркнул. — Ну кто-то должен быть прекрасным.

— Ах, теперь и божественный сарказм добавился. Это будет чудный год, — будто нараспев смеется Тео. Он немного отворачивается от Стайлза, смотря на вход. - Эй, мы можем вернуться к нашим колкостям позже, — говорит парень и машет рукой, очевидно своим друзьям.

— Я, может, лучше пойду? — неуверенно улыбнулся Стайлз и хотел бы встать, но рука Тео легла поверх руки Стайлза и прижала к столу. Сил у него было слишком много, как для человека, Стайлз был готов к тому, что тут есть сверхъестественное, но не ожидал, что так быстро с этим столкнется.

— Стайлз, не смей убегать, — мягко говорит Тео, улыбнувшись. — Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе остаться без компании, то ты ошибаешься. К тому же, Скотт сейчас окружен людьми и тебе придется с ними хотя бы познакомиться.

— Окей, кто ты и что ты сделал с Тео?

— Эй, каждый может поменяться. Что плохого в том, что я хочу стать лучше? К тому же, Скотт умеет быть убедительным в своих рассуждениях, настолько, чтобы изменить кого-то.

— Слушай, если тебе нужна помощь против насилия, ты всегда можешь обратиться к моему отцу, — начал Стайлз, Тео посмотрел на него с неверием, и видно, что Стилински пытался не смеяться, но все же рассмеялся. — Прости, звучало так, будто над тобой издевались. Но, зная Скотта, он и мухи не обидит.

— Ты можешь мне не поверить, но Скотт может быть из тех, кто никого не обидит, но выглядит совсем иначе в моменты, — невесело улыбнулся Тео, возможно вспомнил что-то явно нехорошее, но быстро возвращает свою улыбку назад, так как к ним подошел еще один юноша. — Привет, Лиам, — проворковал Тео, Стайлзнул выгоду бровь, но не стал ничего говорить, лишь ухмыльнулся. Парень, прищурился, когда увидел Стайлза. — Знакомьтесь, это Лиам, щеночек Скотта и моя любовь, а это Стайлз, мы ранее вместе учились.

— Прекрати, весь этот фарс, Рэйкен, — огрызнулся Лиам на Тео, а после поворачивается к Стайлзу и протягивает руку. — Лиам Данбар, я друг Скотта и в первый раз вижу этого человека, - невозмутимо продолжил Лиам, Тео скорчил ему рожицу. Стайлз фыркнул, но взял руку парня.

— Приятно познакомиться, я Стайлз Стилински, к сожалению, не могу сказать того же. Тео я знаю с детства.

— Я не слышал ранее о тебе, — нахмурился Лиам, а после повернулся к Тео. — Тоже самое ты говорил Скотту, что ты учился с ним.

— Мы все учились вместе, — сказал Стайлз, когда Лиам присел к ним, отчего Стайлз оказался посередине, между Лиамом и Тео. — Но сначала Тео уехал, а потом и я. Мы, конечно, были со Скоттом не разлей вода, но и такое забывается, наверно, — говорит Стилински неуверенно. Он не совсем думал, что захочет с кем-то поделиться о своих отношениях со Скоттом, особенно с Тео. Что-то было такое, что не позволяло полностью ему доверять, но в тоже время Стайлзствовал, что тот уже не такой, каким был ранее.

— Всему есть причина, хоть и в этот раз они более ужасные. Не думаю, что Скотт тебя окончательно забыл, — начал Тео, он печально улыбнулся. — Но может и не сразу вспомнить. Кстати говоря, ты к нам надолго?

— Я даже не хочу знать подтекст, Тео, ты говоришь отвратительно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Насколько уловив в твоей речи нью-йоркский акцент, смею предположить, что жил ты в большом яблоке.

— Допустим…?

— Променять Нью-Йорк на это богом забытое место, нужно быть сумасшедшим, — объяснил свою мысль Тео, отчего Лиам его пнул. — Эй, — возмутился Рэйкен.

— Я приехал погостить к отцу, пока что на год, но хотел бы подольше. Меня не было тут 4 года, хочу восполнить пробел в общении, — задумчиво ответил Стайлз, потерянно оглядываясь, к горлу подкатил неожиданно ком и переживания вернулись к нему. Он действительно не знал, что делать с тем, если Скотт, не захочет с ним больше разговаривать. Что то, что он перестал отвечать на сообщения, были первым знаком.

Стайлз вздрогнул, когда Лиам и Тео одновременно потянулись к нему, он видел, что они выглядели достаточно обеспокоено.

— Ребят, вы чего?

— А ты? — Тео выглядел пораженным и явно сбитым с толку, так же как и Лиам. Стайлз нахмурился, иногда Дженну тоже тянуло к нему в те моменты, когда он чувствовал себя подавлено. Но и обычные люди тоже хотели помочь. Клаудия это называла врожденной харизмой, когда никто не мог пройти мимо Стайлза.

— Все в порядке, тебе не обязательно меня лапать, Тео, — пытается отшутиться Стайлз, он хотел бы отодвинуться, но тогда бы уперся в Лиама, который все еще был нахмурен.

— Ну что ты, я не против побыть твоей жилеткой, но в действительности нам пора на урок. Скоро звонок, — пытается улыбнуться Тео, он тянется через Стайлза, чтобы хлопнуть Лиама по руке, тот подскакивает на лавочке и выглядит так, будто хочет устроить драку, но быстро успокаивается.

— Я пойду. Приятно было познакомиться, Стайлз, — Лиам кидает гневный взгляд на Тео и быстро уходит.

— Оу, — выдал Стайлз, — а это нормально, что вы обмениваетесь подобными взглядами?

— На что ты намекаешь? Мы не встречаемся.

— Но он тебе нравится, — смотрит Стайлз на Тео. — Не отрицай, я знаю, когда ты лжешь.

Тео, хмыкнул и уже сам встал с стола, чтобы покинуть столовую, как его взгляд цепляется за что-то, что находится за окном. Стайлз тоже смотрит, он видит, что Тео явно смотрел на столик, где сидело очень много народа.

— Это друзья Скотта, — отвечает Тео на немой вопрос.

— А ты у них в пролете?

— Что-то вроде того. Я их понимаю. И понимаю, почему ты все еще напряжен со мной, — Тео легко хлопает по плечу парня. — До встречи.

Стайлз машет ему рукой, и, после того как звонит звонок, Стилински вернулся обратно в администрацию. Он утвердил свой список и получил окончательное расписание.

— А хотел еще спросить, сегодня утром я столкнулся с МакКоллом…

— Да, прости за это, пусть этот парень у нас школьная звезда, мы все равно стараемся всех держать в узде. Даже Джексона. Поэтому не переживай, он обязательно получить свое наказание.

— О, нет-нет, я не потому. Это, может и странно, но мы раньше общались, я учился в младшей и средней школе Бейкон Хиллс, — сказал Стайлз, отчего администратор забавно кивнула.

— Тогда ты можешь встретить МакКолла завтра, сегодня у него освобождение. У вас некоторые уроки совпадают, — понимающе улыбнулась девушка, Стайлз благодарно улыбнулся в ответ. Он вежливо попрощался с девушкой и пошел в сторону парковки.

Он сразу написал отцу, что он сегодня на пару секунд заглянет в участок, там он возьмет свежую карту города и возможно немного покатается, чтобы заново узнать улицу. Стайлз даже предвкушает, как его отец нахмурится из-за этой идеи и будет против, мол, это не совсем безопасно даже для ребенка, шерифа.

Но как бы там ни было, Стайлз собирается это сделать, и он это сделает. Он умел быть упертым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я не была готова к тому, что архив захочет зажевать текст, поэтому нужно будет немного больше времени на новую вычитку хд


	5. Глава 4

После того, как Стайлз вернулся домой, он чувствовал себя крайне бодро. Бейкон Хиллс действительно во многом изменился. Город расширялся, заполнялся новыми центрами, закусочными и жилыми кварталами. Стайлз чувствовал трепет и постоянно отвлекался. Даже умудрился заблудиться.

Поэтому уже дома он понял, как энергию переполняет его. По пути он купил кудрявую картошку фри, чтобы поделиться с отцом. Стайлз знает, что его отец обожает вредную еду, но также Стайлз знает, какие проблемы у шерифа со здоровьем. Идея приходит быстро. У него есть время приготовить ужин, пока его отец еще на работе. Стайлз сразу информирует об этом Ноа.

Холодильник был наполовину пуст. Стайлз решил не мудрить и сделать нечто простое и вкусное. Пока он готовил ингредиенты, посматривал в телефон на предмет новых сообщений от Дженны. Когда он поставил готовиться, полноценно взял телефон, чтобы рассказать о том, как прошел его день.

Стайлз был взволнован тем, что уже завтра ему предстоит встретить Скотта. Ко всему остальному он пишет, что по технике Дженны, даже смог построить оборотня-волка. Или даже двух. Стайлз не был уверен.

Но ответа он не получил, а нужно возвращаться к готовке. Поэтому Стайлз его откладывает. Он заканчивает в тот момент, когда домой возвращается Ноа. Выглядел он уставшим, но очень довольным.

\- Кажется, я уже сто лет не ел твою готовку, - Ноа пошел мыть руки под строгим взглядом сына, после чего вернулся на кухню, чтобы помочь накрыть на стол.

\- Да, с маминой стороны было очень глупо оставлять тебя одного, - ухмыляется Стайлз, Ноа хмыкнул.

\- Некрасиво дразниться, молодой человек. Тебе повезло, что ты унаследовал гены своей матери, а не мои.

\- О, да ладно, - Стайлз хмурится. - У тебя есть другие превосходные качества. Ты отличный детектив и лидер. Я всегда на тебя ровнялся.

Стайлз ставит само блюдо и подогретую картошку. Шериф внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Я не собираюсь превращать тебя в кролика постоянно. Иногда можно и чего-то вредного, - говорит Стайлз, усаживаясь на свое место.

\- Спасибо, - просто отвечает Ноа, не отвечает за что конкретно благодарит. Стайлз улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, как внутри раздулся пузырь радости. Стайлзу всегда нравилось помогать, оберегать. Он знает, что точно унаследовал от обоих родителей.

Уже поздно вечером он видит сообщения от Дженны.

«Я рада, что ты обустроился. Не стоит переживать из-за МакКолла, это ему должно быть стыдно ».

«Ты прекрасный следопыт, Стайлз. Я уверена, что они волки ».

«Я извиняюсь, что не сказала сразу по поводу молодой стаи. А именно сейчас они защищают город. Стайлз, соблюдай элементарную осторожность. Ранее у этой стаи были конфликты с друидами ».

Последнее сообщение удивило Стилински. Он изучал сам и просил Клаудию рассказать о друидах. И он знает, что те, кто относится к стражам, не являются плохими. О чем быстро сообщил Дженне.

«Просто не все нуждаются в нашей помощи…»

«Мы ведем скрытный образ и не собираемся кого-то переубеждать. Наша задача - соблюдать баланс и помогать тем, кому она нужна ».

«Просто вспомни ту ситуацию с пожаром».

«Пожар, в котором погибла вся семья Хейлов».

***

Стайлз чувствовал себя удрученно. Он смог уснуть этой ночью.

За завтраком он влил в себя две кружки кофе, кое-как собравшись, побрел к джипу. Погода решила напомнить, что сейчас осень. Небо заволоклоливыми тучами, а в воздухе дождя ощущалась сырость. Стайлз отряхнул свою куртку от воды, ворча. Он не любил осень. Ему было по душе лето. И тепло, и уютно.

Стайлз старался не быть рассеянным, пока ехал, но мысли все возвращались к вчерашнему разговору. Это напомнило ему о той лекции, которую ему провела Клаудия.

_\- «Друиды не являются помощниками или друзьями, Стайлз, - немного устало сказала женщина, когда Стайлз впервые стал изучать друидов. Он тогда еще не все знал и потому попросил помощи у Клаудии. Его мама выглядела очень насторожено. - Мы можем помочь только в пределах допустимого. Иначе будет нарушение баланса. Будет повторение истории._

_\- Какой истории?_

_\- Помнишь, семью Хейлов из Бейкон Хиллс. Они сгорели в пожаре._

_\- Я помню, но подожди, все закончилось вовсе не так._

_\- Потому что мы вмешались. Семья Талии была спасена, к тому же мы вмешались не только с этим. Но это было очень большое вмешательство в события. Я… Мне нельзя было этого делать. Все обернулось тем, что те, кто не должен был погибнуть, погиб. Мы уже ничего не смогли сделать, - Клаудия не смотрит на Стайлза, отвернувшись в своем кресле. Парень нахмурился, он почувствовал, как она себя винит._

_\- Но ты все равно не считаешь, что поступила плохо, когда спасла Талию. А что, если именно тем кому было не суждено жить, они и умерли? Ты смогла спасти семью от гибели, другая нет. Вот тебе и допустимое вмешательство. Баланс в порядке._

_\- Ты говоришь достаточно уверено для того, кто только втянулся в это, - поражено улыбнулась женщина, вновь повернувшись к сыну._

_\- Если судить с обратной стороны зрения, то всему есть цена точки зрения. Ты не управляешь балансом, а защищаешь его. Знаешь, всех не уберечь, даже сильно захотев. Поэтому перестань винить себя. »_

Стайлз ужас помнит весь разговор с матерью. Он не понимает, почему она и Дженна сказали, что Хейлы погибли, намеренно зная, что они живы. Конечно, после того самого ужасающего случая, Стайлз ужас помнил, как они жили дальше. Вроде как Талия на время забрала всю семью, а через некоторое время вернулись назад. Скорее всего это было сделано, чтобы дать спокойно отстроить дом.

Стайлз вспоминает, что как раз таки Талия была хорошей подругой Клаудии, как и Мелисса МакКолл. Они часто щебетали вместе, пока Стайлз, Скотт и дети Талии вместе играли. Стайлз точно помнит, как весело было играть с самой старшей дочерью и младшей. Их брат начистую их игнорировал и занимался своими делами. Это не останавливало Стайлза издеваться над ним.

Стилински про себя создается, воспоминания вызывают тепло и ностальгию. Возможно еще и гордость за то, что он стукнул нелюдимого мальчишку игрушечной лопаткой и ему за это ничего не было. Стайлз действительно мог очаровывать других.  
За окном слышно, как дождь усилился, и именно тогда, когда Стайлз только приехал на парковку школы. Он раздумывает всего пару секунд и остается в машине, ожидая, когда же дождь утихнет. В машине тепло, ему не хочется вновь промокнуть.

Стайлз упирается руками на руль, все еще раздумывая над словами Дженны. Она просила вспомнить историю, но он не думал, что она тоже ее знает, или знает что Клаудия ему рассказала. Все же что-то было в том, что говорила Клаудия. Они не могут быть друзьями для кого-то, но это не мешает Стайлзу называть Дженну своей подругой.  
Парень тянется к своему телефону и набирает сообщение.

\- «Ты просила вспомнить историю, чтобы напомнить о допустимом вмешательстве, и то, что теперь друиды более осторожны в своих решениях?» - Стайлз отправляет уведомление и практически сразу получает смайлик с поднятым пальцем вверх. А после еще одно сообщение:

«Никому не нужны проблемы, Стайлз. Особенно сейчас, когда в мире творится беспорядок. Но это не твои проблемы, в Бейкон Хиллс более безопасно на данный момент. Но ты все равно будь аккуратным со стаей. Я знаю тебя. Просить, чтобы ты держался подальше, бесполезно ».

Стайлз фыркает и посылает в ответ разные смайлики, но он уловил мысль. На часах Стайлз видит, что совсем немного осталось до начала первого урока и ему придется сейчас выйти из машины. Он натягивает капюшон, продолжая ворчать про отвратную погоду.

Стилински вытягивает расписание только тогда, когда достигается крыльца школы. Просматривая, где у него урок, он старается найти эту аудиторию на карте школы. Но начинает нервничать, когда не может найти нужное. Не могла же в самом деле администратор указать неправильную аудиторию?

У него нет времени с этим разбираться, если бы Стайлз знал, что найти нужную аудиторию будет сложно, он бы точно не сидел в джипе. Стайлз идет быстро к своему шкафчику, чтобы оставить там куртку, и думает над тем, кого бы ему мог подсказать, но решается очень быстро, в нем кто-то врезался, и этим кто-то оказался девушка.

\- Ой, прости. Ты кажется новенький? - девушка виновато улыбнулась. - Я Эллисон, а как зовут тебя?

\- Эй, чего ты это к новенькому пристаешь? - Тео материализуется возле Стайлза неожиданно, не давая ему раскрыть рот. Тео как-то даже зло смотря на девушку.

\- Я просто хотела извиниться, - хмурится Эллисон, отчего Тео закатывает глаза.

\- Так, а оба ну прекратите, - взял себя в руки Стайлз, он поворачивается к Эллисон. - Меня зовут Стайлз, очень приятно познакомиться. Ничего страшного, что мы столкнулись, все в порядке, - заверяет Стилински. - А теперь буду очень признателен, если мне кто-то скажет, где находится аудитория 5П.

\- Я знаю, - Тео хватает его за руку и, не дает сказать ни Эллисон, ни Стайлзу, тянет сразу в нужном направлении. Стайлз успевает лишь скованно махнуть на прощание.

\- Какого черта, чувак? - спрашивает Стилински, Тео смотрит на него мимолетом и просто мотает головой.

\- Скоро звонок?

\- Ты очень невежливо обошелся с девушкой. Полагаю, что вы знакомы.

\- Даже ближе, чем хотелось бы, - будто прорычал Тео. - Это не то, о чем стоит переживать. Личные проблемы.

\- Говоришь так, будто ты встречался с ней, - пробует Стайлз, смотря как смешно скривился Тео. - Окей, значит кого-то не поделили?

\- Что-то вроде того. А вот и твоя аудитория, - Тео отпускает Стайлза перед нужной дверью и возвращает свою нахальную ухмылку. - Еще увидимся, Стайлз, - и машет на прощание. Стайлз слышит, как звенит звонок, и как Тео просто растворяется в толпе. Теперь Стилински более чем уверен, что Тео оборотень-волк.

Стайлз открывает двери в свою аудиторию и видит, что практически все места заняты. Стайлз оглядывается и видит свободное место. Первым уроком была биология. С запланированной практической. Оттого все сидели в паре, а потому что он подсаживается к парню, который до этого времени не отрывался от книги и видимо что-то зубрил.

\- Привет? - обращается Стайлз, он хочет показаться вежливым, ведь им придется работать вместе. Юноша перед ним отрывается от книги, на Стайлза смотрят такие знакомые темно-карие глаза.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся парень, Стайлз пытается не сильно выглядеть шокировано. Но тот, кто перед ним, определенно был Скотт МакКолл. Даже если они не виделись много лет, Стайлз все равно узнает эти ямочки на щеках или шрам на левой стороне.

\- МакКолл? - хрипит Стайлз, в этот момент ему сказать столько всего, а также обнять Скотта, а после можно по-дружески устроить борцовский захват. Но на Стайлза будто льют ледяную воду, когда он видит, как растерялся Скотт.

\- Мы знакомы? - осторожно спрашивает Скотт, разглядывая Стайлза, но по его выражению видно, что он не узнает его. Стайлз не хотел слушать, как его сердце скакнуло вниз. От обиды? Отчаяния? Стайлз ожидал, что Скотт будет на него дуться, но не как то, что он забыл его.

\- Отличная шутка, бро. Я полагаю, после длительной разлуки так и встречают, - Стайлз не вкладывает в свои слова горечь, но она сама из него предполагает. - Я Стайлз, твой лучший друг с детства, - Стайлз смотрит на Скотта внимательней, пока тот хмурится, переваривая информацию.

Определенно, он выглядит иначе, милые детские кудряшки были сострижены и вместо этого короткие волосы были уложены. Скотт стал выглядеть очень взросло, как для 18-летнего. Стайлз не понимает почему, но у него также проскальзывает мысль о том, что кривая челюсть МакКолла выглядит сексуально. Это заставляет его моргнуть.

Скотт как раз положил ему ладонь на плечо и грустно улыбнулся.

\- Ты Стилински, верно? Сын шерифа.

\- Верно, - соглашается Стайлз, он чувствует, как тепло от руки Скотта начинает обжигать его. МакКолл будто это понял, забрал ее. - Наши родители дружили.

\- Кажется, некоторое недопонимание. Дело в том, что, - Скотт неловко потер рукой шею, и это движение почему-то привлекло внимание Стайлза еще раз. Стайлз приказал себе смотреть в глаза Скотту, что оказалось не лучшим решением. Эти глаза были прекрасны. А еще он кажется пропустил то, что говорил Скотт. Прекрасно.

\- Что?

\- Частичная амнезия. Мне трудно вспомнить, но кажется, что я знаю тебя. Мне очень жаль, Стайлз.

\- Теперь понятно, почему ты вдруг перестал мне писать, - мотнул головой Стайлз, Скотт выглядел все еще виноватым. - В любом случае, я теперь знаю. Я удивлен, почему отец мне не сказал, но как бы там ни было, мы же можем продолжить общение. Верно?

\- Возможно, потому что шериф не был в курсе. Я точно не буду против, - широко улыбнулся Скотт, смотря на Стайлза, он хочет добавить что-то еще, но в кабинет влетает Харрис. Стайлз, подняв на него взгляд, усмехнулся.

Харрис медленно всех осмотрел, пока его взгляд не упал на Стайлза и Скотта.

\- А я действительно ожидал, что появление твоей фамилии, Стилински, не больше чем шутка. Но нет, снова здесь и снова в паре с МакКоллом.

\- А вы все по-прежнему пылаете ко мне большой любовью, мистер Харрис, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз, учитель закатывает глаза.

\- Ну, раз мои спокойные дни закончены, - удручено начал учитель, - перейдем сразу к теме.


	6. Глава 5

Стайлз слышал, как студенты тихонько выли от невозможности решить задачу. Не то чтобы это его рассмешило, но подобное он уже слышал, кажется, в колледже. Подобная задача для него была делом пары минут. Стайлз действительно влюбился в биологию, после того как узнал больше. И в химию соответственно. 

Стайлз помнил Харриса еще со средней школы. А также помнил, что Харрис по-своему любил издеваться над учениками, придумывая разные задачи. Решить которые могли только единицы. Точнее, в основном это была только Мартин. Теперь Стайлз тоже мог посоревноваться с умницей Лидией. Он надеялся, что Лидия все еще оставалась в Бейкон Хиллс. 

Их отношения в средней школе сильно испортились из-за того, что Стайлз признался ей в чувствах. В начальной школе они сдружились благодаря своему нестандартному подходу к решению проблем. Стайлз не виноват, что Лидия была прекрасной. Но, как тогда Мартин ему сказала, он ей нравится, как друг. Она ценила его идеи, но абсолютно не видела в роли парня. Возможно из-за того, что ей нравился Джексон. Казалось бы, Стайлз с этим смирился, но все равно пытался обратить на себя внимание, чем и раздражал Лидию. 

И все, их общение быстро сошло на нет. Стайлз ее не винил. Он размышляет над тем, что восхищение ею осталось, потому что Лидия действительно очень крутая. Но он не может сказать, был ли он в нее все еще влюблен. 

Отвлекшись от своих дум, Стайлз обращает внимание, что Скотт также готов завыть от безвыходности. Стайлз хороший друг, он подсказывает, даже больше, подталкивает Скотта к верному решению и тем самым помогает решить и часть Скотта. Харрис заранее сказал, что должно получиться в результате, и Стайлз был очень даже горд, когда у них все сошлось.

— Это невероятно, — шепчет Скотт, все знают, как Харрис не любит нарушение тишины. — Даже обидно, что столько трачу времени на изучение, а все равно не понимаю.

— Не беспокойся, я вполне уверен, что вот все эти ребусы тебе понадобятся в жизни. Даже если ты все же решишь стать ветеринаром, — также шепчет в ответ Стайлз. Он чувствует, как Скотт снова напрягается и смотрит на него в упор. — Чувак, ты с детства мечтал стать ветеринаром, не смотри так на меня.

— Прости. Это все еще ново. Хотя чем больше смотрю на тебя, тем больше убеждаюсь, что знал ранее. Мы же постоянно попадали в передряги, верно?

— Это еще мягко сказано, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Они решили свою задачу, и он хотел поговорить со Скоттом. — Каждый раз молились, чтобы за нами пришел кто-то из мам, чем мой отец или твой.

— Мы делали что-то противозаконное? — удивился Скотт.

— Больше нет, чем да. Просто мы были еще те засранцы. Ладно, больше я, чем ты. Но подшучивать над Дереком нам нравилось одинаково. Он слишком часто хмурился как для ребенка.

— В этом есть смысл, — кивает Скотт, слегка ухмыляясь. — Но не понимаю, почему Харрис тебя так не любит…

— Это загадка. Я серьезно. Учитывая мою активность, я бы мог спереть на нее, но это не так. Тут явно что-то другое… Пока мы были в средней школе, Хизер как-то в шутку сказала, что он влюблен в меня. Это была самая ужасная вещь, которую я слышал. А я, между прочим выслушивал рассказы Лидии о Джексоне.

— Я не помню, чтобы Лидия с нами была ранее.

— Ну, она не была. Она общалась только со мной в начальной школе, ей не были интересны люди, которые не мыслили, как она. А в средней мы перестали так активно общаться, потому что я признался ей в чувствах.

— И она отвергла тебя… Я вроде как помню, что успокаивал кого-то.

— Да, я ревел тебе в плечо, как девчонка.

— Это было очень грустно, — фыркнул Скотт, он вновь нахмурился, прежде чем посмотреть на Стайлза.

— Значит ты уехал…?

— 4 года назад. Мои родители развелись. Тот день был поистине печальным, — Стайлз не хотел возвращаться в это время. Но он все равно помнил, как вчера, что ему снова 14 и его чемодан собран. 

Клаудия носилась по дому, чтобы убедиться, что она все взяла. Его отец помогал в упаковке вещей. Стайлз помнил, что сидел на кровати и был потерянным. Он слышал, как Скотт поздоровался с его родителями и поднимался к нему. Они тогда обнимались до последнего. Стайлз обещал писать, Скотт просил по возможности приезжать почаще.

— Ну, что было, то прошло, в любом случае, — Стайлз старается сохранить шепот и не перейти на хрип. — Сейчас я вернулся.

— Как долго? — уточняет Скотт.

— Пока на год, а там видно будет, — Стайлз пожимает плечами, но он смотрит на Скотта. — А как ты получил амнезию?

— Это достаточно длинная история. Будет лучше, если я ее расскажу позже.

— О, это значит…

— Что мы можем вполне пообедать вместе, — продолжает шептать Скотт, смотря на Стайлза. Стайлз хочет сразу дать ответ, но его взгляд меняется. Скотт хмурится, его ноздри раздуваются, а после он задирает голову, чтобы увидеть, как позади них стоял Харрис.

— МакКолл и Стилински, что вы так рьяно обсуждаете? У вас есть решение?

— Конечно, мистер Харрис, — тут же отзывается Стайлз, отчего учитель морщится. Скотт тихо фырчит от смеха.

***

Рассказ Скотта вызвал бурю в Стайлзе. 

Когда Скотту исполнилось 16, он был подвержен нападению дикого животного, а точнее пумы. У Скотта были очень тяжелые раны, и в реанимации за его жизнь боролись не один час. В итоге все обошлось. Из-за большого количества лекарств у него была вызвана амнезия. До сих пор оставались серьезные провалы в памяти. 

Но самое ужасное было то, что Стайлз ему не верил. И не потому, что Скотт был лгуном. Его история была хороша. Для тех, кто не знаком с сверхъестественным. 

Стайлз видел странное поведение Тео. И, возможно, Лиама. И Скотта. Все они были волками, так как такой тип оборотней самый распространенный. Стайлз хотел бы ошибиться. Но он помнил, что у Скотта была астма, и такое непросто вылечить. К тому же, по словам Дженны, он не ошибается. Стайлз всегда попадал в точку. 

Их учебный день прошел быстро. Стайлз постарался выглядеть как обычно, а не так, будто знает все и прекрасно видит чужую ложь. Стайлз не винил Скотта, ведь ранее никто из них не был связан со сверхъестественным, не считая встречи с Хейлами. А значит, по идее, Стайлз не должен знать. 

Стайлз предложил прогуляться, вдруг Скотт что-то еще вспомнит. Но МакКолл, виновато улыбнувшись, сказал, что ему нужно на подработку. Они сверили расписание на следующий день.

— У тебя расписание так напоминает…

— Дай угадаю. Лидию?

— Да, — Скотт улыбнулся ему, очерчивая ямочки, Стайлз снова чувствовал, что теряет связь с внешним миром, но с усилием заставил себя взять в руки. — Она всем говорит, что со своими знаниями она могла еще в прошедшем году выпуститься. Но так слишком скучно.

— Или просто она не хочет оставлять Джексона.

— На самом деле, они уже не встречаются. Со временем даже это меняется, — шок на лице Стайлза заставляет Скотта засмеяться. И это прекрасный звук. — У нас с тобой завтра общие пары, только последние.

— Ну хоть что-то, а то не так, как если бы я сначала чуть не был сбит тобой, а после весь день не видел.

— Так это я в тебя тогда врезался? Прости, я не хотел.

— Да все в порядке, — отмахнулся тогда Стайлз.

— Хорошо, но все равно извини. До встречи, — помахал ему Скотт и сел на байк. Стайлз помнил, что Скотт не очень любил байки. Маленький Скотт боялся всего, что громко рычит и может заставить его задыхаться. Взрослый же ведет себя достаточно спокойно. 

Вспоминая этот день, Стайлз счастливо заулыбался. Все же встреча со Скоттом, какой она не была, состоялась. Он выяснил причину игнорирования. И вроде как Скотт не против и дальше общаться. Стайлз хочет с ним снова сдружиться, несмотря на свое странное поведение. Он и раньше подозревал, что би, но проверять как-то особого времени не было. 

Его телефон неожиданно оживился. Стайлз не глядя нажал на принять.

— Стайлз?

— Дженна?

— Ты не отвечал ранее на сообщения, — будто с укором сказала девушка.

— Прости, я не видел. Я совсем недавно вернулся со школы.

— Все в порядке, если ты в порядке.

— В данный момент, — смеется Стайлз и кажется Дженна довольна ответом. — Ты вроде как не хотела говорить?

— Я не думала, что буду так скучать по тебе, Стилински, — как-то устало сказала девушка.

— Мы можем как-нибудь встретиться. Ну, например, выехать в Лос-Анджелес?

— Никакая сила не заставит меня посетить ни Вегас, ни Лос-Анджелес, — фыркнула Дженна, Стайлз надулся.

— Ты много упускаешь. Как ты можешь быть такой занудой? — Стайлз делает вид, что действительно спрашивает. Но Дженна лишь фырчит. — Знаешь, на самом деле, хотел сразу спросить. У оборотней может быть амнезия?

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос, но могу вполне рассказать, как убить их, если они вышли из-под контроля.

— Все еще не желаю этого знать, — кривится Стайлз, иногда его подруга была такой кровожадной. 

Стайлз не мог сказать точно, как получилось так, что время будто ускорилось. Вот он болтает с Дженной, а вот отец возвращается с работы и приносит угощения. Они быстро поужинали, Стайлз убрал посуду, после принял душ. После чего он хотел сделать все домашние дела, включая уроки. И в какой-то момент Стайлз осознал, что спит. И не просто. 

Стайлз часто жаловался на разные кошмары. Начались они после того похищения в детстве. И всегда Стайлз забывал, о чем был сон, но точно знал, что это был кошмар. Благодаря Скотту и родителям, он не просыпался с криком и слезами, как если бы спал сам. Когда Стайлз уехал из Бейкон Хиллс, кошмары перестали часто его посещать. На одно время они даже прекратились. И, скорее всего, к этому руку приложила Клаудия. 

_Ну вот прям сейчас кошмар затягивал в свои оковы! Стайлз будто бежал по лесу, ему снова 8 лет, и он пытается убежать от кого-то, кто представляет опасность. Эта мрачность напоминает ему о том, когда его похитили._

_— «Это же оно и есть!» — запаниковал Стайлз и старался оглянуться, но у него не получалось. Тело не слушалось, только бежало вперед. Вдруг он падает, запнувшись об какую-то ветку. И видит перед собой огромный пень, на котором сидел огромный черный пес. Стайлз снова поднимается и аккуратно идет к животному. Позвать тоже не было возможности, и ребенок старается обойти пень. Ведь собака сидит к нему спиной и смотрит на луну._

_А когда обходит, наоборот — старается не закричать. У пса красные глаза. И вовсе это не пес, а самый настоящий, огромный волк. Стайлз в ужасе отшатывается и хочет сбежать, но ногу обхватил корень и мальчик оказывается в ловушке._

_— «Господи, проснись», — умоляет себя Стилински, пытаясь выпутаться от корня, но все без толку, руки не слушаются, и ноги больше не держат. И тогда волк задвигался. Смотря прямо на Стилински, он медленно прошелся к краю пня и завыл. Да так, что внутри у мальчика все похолодело._

_— «Не убивай меня», — хочет закричать Стайлз, но все так же не владеет своим телом. Волк прыгает, но приземляется возле ребенка и, пока Стилински жмурился, ожидая конца, почувствовал, как ему стало тепло. Открыв глаза, увидел только черную шерсть. Волк прижался к телу ребенка, будто пытался защитить. И почему это было так знакомо?_

_— «Она близко. Ты в опасности, малыш. Не дай ей себя обмануть, верь своему сердцу», — прошелестел незнакомый голос, глаза также стали сами по себе закрываться. А сознание уплывать. Последними силами Стайлз пытается ухватиться за шерсть, чтобы не упасть, но все вокруг чернеет._

_Его будто огрели или опустили в холодную воду. Стайлз попытался дернуться, но что-то ему не дало. А потом до него стали доходить звуки внешнего мира._

— Стайлз! — отчаянный крик отца заставляет парня проснуться окончательно. 

Он теперь понимает, что дергаться ему как раз мешал отец, крепко удерживая Стайлза в объятиях. Стайлз не сразу чувствует сбитое дыхание и слезы на щеках.

— Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, это всего лишь кошмар. Стайлз, ты в реальности, со мной. Ты тут, — Ноа шептал и старался гладить сына по голове, и неясно кого на самом деле он пытался успокоить. Но Стайлз был ему благодарен.

***

Уже утром, за завтраком, никто из них не обсуждал прошедшую ночь. Стайлз не был готов, а Ноа не хотел еще больше травмировать сына. Ему было страшно услышать его крики. Шериф надеется, что сумел немного успокоить парня. 

Стайлз выглядел расстроенным. Его руки тряслись так, что он точно не удержит руль. Ему пришлось вернутся назад в дом, где его отец все еще завтракал.

— Я не могу водить сегодня. Я…

— Не страшно, я могу тебя подвезти, а потом тебя заберет Пэрриш.

— Да, это хорошая идея. И пока такая нота, хотел тебя спросить, почему ты не разрешаешь Пэрришу приходить?

— Что? С чего ты решил?

— Ты никогда не заполняешь холодильник, даже наполовину. Точно кто-то другой. Пап, я же говорил. Пэрриш крут. Мне он нравится, если тебя так сильно беспокоит мое мнение. Поэтому, пожалуйста, живи так, как ты жил до того, как я приехал, хорошо?

— Так точно, — Ноа смеется, а после на улице стало ужасно громко. После того как все стихло, в их дверь очень даже негромко постучались. Стайлз пошел открывать дверь. И был достаточно удивлен, увидев на пороге счастливого, как начищенная монета, Скотта.

— Привет? — поздоровался Маккол, Стайлз улыбнулся.

— Привет. Какими судьбами?

— Мама просила передать твоему отцу документы по одному делу.

— Тогда тебе нужно будет пройти, — Стайлз приглашает зайти, отчего Скотт улыбается еще больше, напоминая щенка.

— Здравствуй, Скотт. Твоя мама как никогда вовремя. Как раз нужны были эти данные, — улыбнулся шериф, когда Скотт зашел в гостиную. Скотт оказывается подмышкой держал папку и передал сразу шерифу.

— По ее тону я понял, что это срочное дело.

— Да, все верно. Стайлз, прости, мне нужно будет в таком случае сразу поехать в участок.

— Что-то случилось?

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, поэтому попросил папу подвезти.

— Я могу тебя отвезти.

— Если у тебя есть запасной шлем, Скотт.

— Конечно, шериф, конечно. Иначе бы мама меня не пустила «за этого монстра».

— И то верно, — согласился Ноа. — Ну все, мальчики, не шалите. Я ушел.

— Хорошего дня, — в унисон крикнули парни, Ноа махнул им на прощание.

— Стайлз, тебе стоит поторопиться, скоро начнется урок.

— Я мигом!


	7. Глава 6

— Я говорил, что идея плохая…

— Ага, это ты накаркал! Значит пойдешь первым.

— Ребят, может, вы заткнетесь? 

Голоса заставляют Скотта поежится. Он конечно понимал, что вся эта поездка в Мексику не закончится ничем хорошим. Повторно. Радует, что его в этот раз хотя бы не пытали электричеством, чтобы поймать чокнутого оборотня. 

Скотт с неохотой открывает глаза и понимает, что возле него сидит Лидия и вытирает лоб. Баньши выглядела бесстрастно, на фоне ссорились Лиам и Айзек, а успокоить их как раз пыталась Эллисон.

— Каков результат? — хрипло спросил Скотт, Лидия убрала руку и посмотрела на него с такой ненавистью, что МакКолл думал, что она его ударит.

— Скотт, лапочка, ты чуть не отправился на тот свет, и твои беты сходят с ума. А все, что ты спрашиваешь, это каков результат? Если бы не травмы, я ударила тебя.

— Прости… Но я же жив. Значит исцелюсь. Мне жаль.

— Нет, тебе не жаль. Результат положительный, все закончилось хорошо, — Лидия перестала злиться и даже улыбнулась краем губ. — Но Дерек все равно тебя прибьет. А потом Лора.

— Все лучше, чем выслушивать нотации от Талии…

— Не беспокойся, она тоже до тебя доберется, — мстительно проговорила Лидия, вставая со своего места. 

Оказывается, они уже были в отеле. Мартин отказалась пребывать в каких-то трущобах, поэтому на всех оплатила достаточно комфортные номера. 

Их миссия заключалась в том, что одна стая попросила помощи у МакКолла. Так как авторитет молодой стаи МакКолла был слишком велик, после того как он стал Истинной альфой, к нему частенько наведывались разные сверхъестественные существа. В основном это были волки, конечно. 

Некоторые приходили, чтобы просто познакомиться, кто-то хотел совета, а кто-то хотел присоединиться к стае. Как Тео, например. Только Тео не умел говорить нормальным языком. Рэйкен выстроил целую систему ловушек, чтобы показать Скотту, как он нуждался в стае. 

В этот раз нужно было прогнать каких-то мелких демонов, по факту стикинов. Из-за маленького количества информации эти существа сначала дали под зад Скотту, а после он с ними все же разобрался. Напоследок они ослепили его криком и нанесли пару ран. Но стая справилась с этим. 

Когда Скотту стало лучше, он понял, что кроме него никто сильно не пострадал. Чуть позже они встретились с той стаей и те пообещали отплатить подобной услугой. На том и расстались. 

***

Июнь был сначала дождливым. Но ближе к июлю выравнивался. Солнце приятно припекало. На поляне, пока другие его беты тренировались, он ленился. Не то чтобы он должен был, но его разморило, пока подставлялся солнцу.

— Тоже мне, альфа, — фыркнуло сбоку. 

Скотт втянул воздух и только после повернулся. 

Малия перескакивала с камня на камень, чтобы добраться до того места, где сидел Скотт. Он подал ей руку, когда она оказалась рядом. То, что солнце грело, не отменяло утреннюю росу.

— Я слежу за ними, — улыбнулся Скотт. Малия закатила глаза, она уселась рядом с ним и продолжала молчать. — Малия?

— Она не приедет на этот год, — всего лишь сказала девушка, и Скотт почувствовал ее тоску. МакКолл тут же обнял подругу.

— У нее есть на то причины.

— Да, ее родители теперь хотят держаться подальше от этого места, — лицо Хейл скривилось. — Пока ей не будет 18, она не сможет ничего решить.

— Все не так плохо. Вы же еще собираетесь поступать в один университет?

— Конечно, — Малия нахмурилась еще больше. — Даже если я не поступлю, мы и так собираемся жить вместе. Найду работу, а после попытаюсь еще раз.

— У тебя хорошие планы, — похвалил Скотт, радуясь. — Кира — лучший вариант.

— Попробовал сказать ты иначе, — хохотнула Малия, намекая на то, что Скотт и сам ранее встречался с Кирой.

— Я сужу объективно. Тебе действительно не стоит переживать. К тому же, Питер сделает любую твою прихоть.

— Я не избалованная папина дочка, МакКолл, — зарычала Малия, но Скотта подобным не напугать, он смело посмотрел в глаза койота. У Малии загорелись глаза, Скотт ответил ей тем же. Ее причудливый золотистый против его алого. Койоты не были послушны. Скотт не стремился подчинять. Он давал свободу каждому. (Кроме Тео, за ним еще нужен присмотр) 

Гляделки могли длиться все утро, пока их в наглую не прервал Дерек. В обличии животного он ловко пересек поляну и прыгнул прямо на Скотта.

— Да-да, я понял. Иду, — смеется Скотт, Дерек стал вертеться как собака, когда Скотт поймал его в свои объятия.

* * *

Перед началом учебного дня его мама очень странно на него посматривала. Возможно, дело в том, что в больницу вчера случайно забрел омега. Волк сильно напугал персонал, а Мелисса моментально позвонила ему. 

Сегодня он надеялся, что день пройдет спокойным.

— Что случилось?

— А?

— Мам, ты смотришь на меня. Странно смотришь.

— Я просто задумалась. Ты слышал новости от шерифа?

— Касаемо омеги? Все уладилось.

— Нет, другого. Что вернется его сын.

— У шерифа есть сын? — удивился Скотт. 

Скотт вздрогнул, когда увидел удивлено-испуганное лицо матери.

— Ты не помнишь? — в ее голосе было столько растерянности, что и сам Скотт растерялся. Он хотел спросить, что он забыл. Как у него зазвонил телефон.

— Прости, это ребята, давай чуть позже обсудим. 

Скотт быстро целует мать в лоб и убегает. 

Скотту нравится, как собирается стая перед тем, как начинается их учебный день. Когда он приезжает на стоянку, практически все в сборе. Отсутствовали только Бойд и Эрика, эти двое всегда выглядели независимо. Лидия как всегда напускала на себя маску безразличия, но теперь Скотт точно знал, что это маска. И Мартин на самом деле очень чуткая и заботливая. Она и Эллисон о чем-то болтали, а Айзек старался поддержать разговор. Лиам и Малия дразнили Мейсона, отчего тот дулся. Где-то совсем рядом был и Тео, но к стае он не решается подойти. В этот раз с ними была даже Кора. Она не участвовала в разговорах, возможно ждала Скотта.

— Привет, — поздоровался со всеми Скотт. И в этот момент дождь начал моросить сильнее.

— Как такое солнышко, как ты, МакКолл, мог принести дождь, — драматично вздохнул Айзек.

— Я не управляю стихией, — парировал Скотт, подталкивая к корпусу ребят. Промокнуть не хотелось от слова совсем. Кто-то из ребят сдавленно хихикнул. И прежде чем зайти в корпус, Скотт почему-то снова посмотрел на парковку. Кроме других машин учеников, он увидел незнакомый джип. Скотт не совсем понял, что так его взволновало, он вновь повернулся к стае, которая ждала его. 

К тому же, думать нужно было вовсе о других вещах. У него первым уроком была биология. С Харрисом. Получив сочувствующие (Эллисон, Айзек) и насмехающиеся (Лидия, Малия) взгляды, Скотт побрел в аудиторию.

* * *

Биология была важна. Он собирался поступать в Дэвис. И он это сделает. Не зря же он мучал Лидию. Но биология с Харрис была сущим адом. Легче умереть. 

Скотт практически не реагирует на то, что рядом кто-то сел. Он должен учить материал. Но чужой запах немного отвлекал. Был очень необычный и точно незнакомый. И прежде чем Скотт поднял взгляд, он услышал:

— Привет?

* * *

Скотт смотрит в ореховые глаза и не может поверить. Они были знакомы? Когда? Но Скотт действительно едва помнил детство. 

Да и вообще все, что было до укуса. 

Скотт не верит, что мог забыть сознательно Стайлза. Но Стилински ни разу не соврал, его сердце бьется гулко, но парень не лгал. Скотт смотрит на Стайлза и отчасти верит в то, что они были друзьями. Их родители дружили, и Стайлз знал Дерека. А еще, кажется, Стайлз выглядит расстроенным, что Скотт его не помнит. Как хорошо, что у Скотта есть история на подобный случай. 

Пока они обедали, Скотт краем глаза смотрел на Стайлза. Что-то в парне притягивало. Да и запах был слишком привлекательным. Скотт старался не выглядеть слишком странно. И сам не заметил, как прошло их учебное время. 

Скотту действительно нужно было ехать на подработку. Дитон хотел ему что-то показать. Но отпускать Стайлза? Скотт не хотел. Он и сам удивился своему порыву. А после почувствовал, как его волк просто сходит с ума. Скотт едва держит контроль и ведет себя как прежде, но это не продлится долго. К счастью, они быстро разошлись. Расписание Стайлза напомнило о Лидии. А ведь Стайлз говорил о ней! Скотт стремительно вернулся назад в школу и пошел искать Мартин. 

Лидия ожидаемо находится в библиотеке, вместе с Эллисон. Девушки что-то возбужденно обсуждают. Но Скотт не вслушивается, он резко садится напротив них и смотрит на Лидию.

— Скотт, ты что… О боже, ты что творишь! Спрячь когти! Ты в школе, — шипит Лидия, а Эллисон пересаживается к нему и касается руки. Будь это когда они встречались, это помогло бы сразу. Но он и Эллисон не вместе и это практически не действует на него. Но Скотт все равно понемногу успокаивается.

— Что случилось? — ласково спрашивает Эллисон, она выглядит немного напуганной, ведь давно Скотт не терял контроль. Сам же МакКолл, издав стон, спрятал лицо в руках и уткнулся в стол.

— Я не знаю, это странно. Я встретил своего лучшего друга.

— Так это здорово?

— И я совершенно не помню его. Я встретил Стайлза, — последнее Скотт конкретно говорит Лидии, вновь поднимая голову. Девушка вопросительно посмотрела на него.

— Как это ты не помнишь Стайлза? — ее голос стал напряженным. — Скотт, это не просто друг. Ты и Стайлз никогда не были разделимы. И Джексон любил вас дразнить.

— И как же?

— «Левое и правое яичко», — спародировала Лидия голос Джексона. Эллисон поморщилась. Скотт чувствовал себя возмущенным. Но что-то было в этом обращении родное, пусть и несло оскорбительный характер. 

Лидия неожиданно касается его руки.

— Все в порядке, Скотт. Нормально кого-то не помнить. Ты можешь создать новые воспоминания. Подожди, Стайлз вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс? А почему я не в курсе? — возмутилась Лидия, отчего Скотт усмехнулся.

— Кто такой Стайлз? — робко спросила Эллисон.

— Стайлз учился с нами с первого класса. Он был единственный, с кем мне действительно было интересно общаться. А потом он сказал, что влюбился в меня, а мне это не особо прельщало, поэтому общение сошло на нет. А со Скоттом они были не разлей вода, все время вместе. Вплоть до отъезда Стайлза, — рассказала кратко Лидия. — Припоминаю, как ты скучал, — добавила девушка задумчиво. 

Скотт нахмурился. Лидия не врала. Он чувствовал ее негодование. Ему даже показалось, что ей было жаль, что так получилось. И то, что ей нравится Стайлз. Но как друг. Она искала в нем друга.

— Скотт, — Лидия вновь обращается к нему. — Все будет в порядке. Возможно ты случайно забыл его.

— Как я мог забыть того, кто был так мне дорог?

— Бессознательно. Ты подросток, ты мог… — Эллисон начинает сомневаться, отчего Скотт сморщился. — Хочешь сказать, что я затаил на него обиду? — слегка прошипел МакКолл, он не мог поступить столь безрассудно.

— Тогда нужно искать в другом месте, — сказала Лидия. — И тебе пора на подработку.

— Ох, черт!

* * *

— Скотт, милый? Ты не спишь? — Мелисса просунула свою голову в комнату сына, наблюдая, как тот ворочался в постели.

— Уже нет, — спокойно ответил он, откидывая одеяло.

— Отлично, у меня будет просьба. Я уже спешу на работу, а шериф просил вернуть побыстрее бумаги для того дела с омегой.

— Зачем они были тебе?

— Чтобы отчеты совпадали. Я не хочу усложнять вам жизнь, если сюда сунется проверка.

— Мам, папа сюда больше никогда не сунется с проверкой. Для себя он вынес урок.

— Что ж, как бы там ни было. Умывайся, заправляй кровать и топай вниз завтракать, — попыталась сделать из себя строгого родителя Мелисса, только ее озорная улыбка все портила. Скотт согласился с ней и медленно пошел в сторону ванной. Все еще вставать рано ему не удавалось. 

Мелисса ждала его с блинами. Скотт нахмурился.

— Тебе не обязательно меня подкупать блинами, чтобы что-то узнать, — усмехается подросток.

— Я не подкупаю тебя, — говорит Мелисса, но красноречивый взгляд ее сына говорит сам за себя. Женщина фыркнула. — Хорошо, да. Я хотела узнать о Стайлзе. Но ты так равнодушно отнесся, я беспокоюсь.

— Почему ты раньше не упоминала Стайлза? Почему все не упоминали?!

— Милый, это разбивало тебе сердце. Каждый раз, когда я упоминала его, а ты с ним не разговаривал, выглядел ты очень плохо. Поэтому я максимально старалась не делать этого, — Мелисса обнимает его, так нежно, как может мать обнять своего сына.

— И вот, сейчас, он вернулся. А я ничего не помню.

— Тебя расстраивает тот факт, что ты забыл утерянные воспоминания? — спрашивает Мелисса, ей приходится отстраниться от Скотта, потому что он слишком горячий. И Скотт знал, что она любит использовать его, как грелку в особый холодный день зимой, но прям сейчас она может свариться. Ее слова заставляют его задуматься.

— Я думаю?

— И что мешает тебе создать новые воспоминания? Иногда в них нет никакого смысла. Ты же чувствуешь Стайлза, чувствуешь, что он не чужой.

— Да, я понимаю.

— Ну вот. А теперь сядь и поешь моих блинов. А после отвези, пожалуйста, документы.

* * *

— Все хорошо? — уточняет Скотт, когда Стайлз чуть не падает с байка.

— Да, не выспался. Кошмар приснился, — с некоторой неохотой поделился парень, Скотт чувствует отчаяние и гнев.

— И часто тебе снятся кошмары?

— Редко, — Стайлз задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Думаешь, это что-то значит?

— Я не разбираюсь во снах, трудно сказать, — попытался беззаботно улыбнуться Скотт, чтобы Стайлз не видел его беспокойства. Не останавливаясь на ходу, Стайлз пытается достать свое расписание из рюкзака. Отчего Скотт фыркнул и положил руку на плечо Стилински, уравновешивая его.

— Есть! Так, посмотрим, — с победным кличем, Стайлз посмотрел на уже потрепанную бумажку, отчего Скотт хмыкнул.

— Что? Хочу убедиться в том, что правильно помню, какой у меня первый урок.

— Математика, — улыбнулся еще шире Скотт, чем удивил Стайлза. — Мы вчера сверяли же расписание. И твоим первым уроком была математика. И кстати, у Лидии тоже.

* * *

— То есть, как это ты второй день будешь сидеть с каким-то странным парнем, — рыкнула Малия на истории.

— Малия, когти, — прошипела Лидия сзади. И так начинался третий урок. Весь класс смотрел какой-то нудный фильм.

— Что ты о себе думаешь, а? — более спокойно прошептала Малия.

— Я просто хочу немного уделить времени Стайлзу. И не пугать тем, что вас так много.

— Кто такой, черт побери, Стайлз?

— Наш друг, — влезла Лидия. — Он не знает обо всем этом. И если кто-то из вас не сдержится, у него будут вопросы.

— Да убьем его и все дела, — отмахнулась Малия. И Скотт резко поворачивается к ней, низко рыча.

— _Только попробуй нанести вред Стайлзу_! — угрожающее отчеканил каждое слово он, показывая клыки. Малия вздрогнув, побледнела, не ожидая такого напора от альфы. В то время как Лидия испытывала шок, удивляясь подобной агрессией.

* * *

Когда Стайлз заходит в класс физики, Скотт уже был там. Он сразу улыбнулся и помахал ему. Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ и пошел к нему.

— Ты занял мне место? — ухмыльнулся Стилински, в классе физики также места были двойные, на случай если будет практика.

— Я должен быть убежден, что у меня есть подстраховка, — фыркает Скотт, он смотрит, как Стайлз притворно возмущается и от этого начинает смеяться. Скотт осознает для себя, что теперь, когда Стайлз рядом и он чувствует его запах, все кажется полноценным. Он также подумывает над тем, чтобы рассказать парню правду. Он не хотел от него скрывать что-то.

— Скотт?

— М? А, прости, ушел в свои размышления. Ты что-то говорил?

— Да, я спрашивал тебя, так еще не начался урок, что поменялось в городе. Я недавно ездил, но практически ничего не запомнил.

— Я могу тебя сегодня прокатить, учитывая, что ты без джипа. И рассказать все заодно.

— Да? Это будет супер.

* * *

Когда их уроки закончились, Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу, сказал, что совсем забыл забежать в администрацию, и попросил Скотта подождать его на парковке. Скотт мог бы сосредоточиться на том, что же Стайлз забыл там, но не стал. Хотя бы потому, что к нему надвигалась Лидия.

— Чего тебе, Лидс?

— Со Стайлзом что-то не так, — сказала она. Лидия редко была такой нахмуренной. Ее действительно раздражало, когда она что-то не понимала.

— Что именно?

— Он словно другой. Ты смотришь на него, и все, ощущения другие. Его хочется защищать и оберегать. Такого никогда не было ранее.

— Возможно потому, что ты раньше не была баньши? Я тоже это чувствую, но мне хочется оберегать вас всех.

— Потому что ты альфа, а мы — часть твоей стаи. Но он нет. Да даже если бы да, мне не хочется оберегать других ребят. Заботиться — да, но не это странное чувство.

— Лидия, возможно, все дело в том, что мы сейчас едва отходим от того, что у нас нет проблем, кроме школьных. И хочется везде найти сверхъестественное, чтобы заполнить эту скуку. Но Стайлз человек, он не хочет нас всех убить.

— Я не говорила, что он плохой. Я говорю, что с ним что-то не так, — закатывает глаза Мартин. — Хорошо, ты не хочешь в этом разбираться, ладно, — она разворачивается на каблуках и своей гордой походкой уходит к своей машине. И практически сразу к Скотту приходит Стайлз.

— Извини, я хотел уточнить по поводу одного факультатива, теперь мы можем ехать.

— Ух ты, решил забросить себя дополнительными предметами?

— Просто интересно, на самом деле, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, Скотт вручает ему дополнительный шлем.

— И что же это? — Скотт тоже надевает свой шлем, помогает Стайлзу сесть на его байк, и прежде чем они тронулись, Стайлз ответил:

— Фольклор.

* * *

Скотт притормаживает возле дома Стилински, когда на город опустились сумерки. Стайлз старался изо всех сил держаться на байке, но в итоге обхватил Скотта поперек груди, как самую надежную опору. Скотт не возражал, главное чтобы Стайлзу было удобно. Также альфа видел, как сильно устал Стайлз, несмотря на то как он старался держаться.

— Что ж, после такого дня я просто обязан пригласить тебя, как минимум, на ужин, — начал Стайлз, но по вопросительному выражению лица Скотта понял, что сказал явно не так, как хотел. — Я имел ввиду, что ты потратил на меня время. Это благодарность. Ну знаешь, как раньше, хоть ты не помнишь, мы всегда делали что-то взамен.

— О, — говорит Скотт, уже не стараясь спрятать улыбку, смотря на движения рук Стайлза, когда тот пытался объясниться. — Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Не откажусь. Тем более, к сожалению утраченные воспоминания не вернуть, мы можем сделать новые.

— Отлично. Мексиканская кухня у тебя еще в приоритете?

— Конечно.

— Великолепно. Тогда осталось выбрать день.

— Я немного позже напишу тебе мои свободные дни. Только подскажи свой номер, — улыбнулся Скотт, Стайлз кивнул и продиктовал номер, на одно мгновение Скотту показалось, что он знает этот номер, но не стал на этом концентрироваться. — Отлично, тогда спокойной ночи, Стайлз, — Скотт тянется к Стилински, совершено интуитивно вытягивая вперед руку, сжатую в кулак. Стайлз издает смешок, но отбивает кулаком. Скотт смотрит с некоторым удивлением.

— Мышечная память, иногда такое бывает, не беспокойся. И тебе спокойной. Спасибо, что провел сегодня со мной время, — говорит Стайлз. Скотт кивнул ему. Он надевает шлем и собирается выезжать. Стайлз машет ему на прощание, и Скотт отвечает тем же. Уже когда он тронулся и выехал, через стекло убедился, что Стайлз пошел в дом. После чего прибавил скорости и понесся домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем доброго дня!  
> Стикины - вампиры из легенд индейцев семинолов.  
> Больше информации здесь: https://mifistoria.info/stikini/


	8. Глава 7

После того как они расходятся, Стайлзу стоило ожидать, что в отличие от Скотта, другие будут помнить его. Например, Финсток.

— Стилински! — рявкнул тренер, отчего Стайлз подскочил. Его испуг заставил тренера рассмеяться.

— А ты все такой же пугливый котенок, как был ранее, — тренер неуклюже обнял Стайлза и пошел дальше.

— Котенок? — удивился Стайлз, слегка морщась от таких объятий. Его всегда обнимали нежнее.

— Ах вы, негодяи! — тренер не ответил на вопрос, но зато Стайлз стал свидетелем картины, как другие ребята пытались устроить какую-то шалость. Им не повезло, что тренер их увидел. Теперь ребят ждет очень специфическое наказание. 

Стайлз хмыкнул, он пошел дальше, надеясь найти нужную аудиторию. Скотт ему немного показал, как и куда идти, но Стайлз все равно чувствовал, что может заблудиться. Он делает шаг, понимая, что происходит что-то странное. Голова взорвалась болью, а в глазах стало темнеть. Стайлз запаниковал, не понимая что происходит. Коридор перестал быть коридором, вместо него появился лес. 

Стайлз попытался ринуться назад. Ему казалось, что это все из-за недостатка сна, но обычно глюки посещали после трех или даже пяти дней без сна. Пожухлые листья издавали свой шелест, но при этом не двигались. Стайлз не понимает, что происходит, он смотрит туда, где начинается лес. И осознает, как паника заполняет его. 

Рука на запястье будто обожгла его. Лес исчез, перед взором был снова лишь коридор. Сам Стилински дышал так загнано, будто Дженна заставила его бежать несколько километров. А перед ним стояла рыжеволосая девушка с зелеными глазами. Она казалась такой знакомой Стайлзу, отчего тот про себя усмехнулся. В его жизни может измениться многое, но он всегда узнает ее.

— Лидия… — прохрипел Стайлз, отчего девушка улыбнулась.

— Она самая. — Лидия важно откинула прядь волос назад, и Стайлз про себя усмехнулся, что ее манера не поменялась. — Привет, Стайлз. Я рада, что ты решил посетить Бейкон Хиллс. Но ты в порядке?

— Да, просто не выспался.

— Ты выглядел очень напугано, — слегка нахмурилась девушка. 

Стайлз посмотрел еще раз туда, где раньше видел лес, и вздохнул.

— Просто кошмар, — как-то неуверенно ответил Стилински. Лидия не стала его дальше расспрашивать, она легко положила руку ему на спину, подталкивая.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь. Но уроки никто не отменял, Стилински.

— Да, сейчас математика…

— О, отлично. — Лидия перемещает свою руку и хватает Стайлза под локоть. Таким темпом она его практически дотащила до класса. В этом классе парты были одиночные. Поэтому Стайлз сел рядом с Лидией, но все равно был далеко. Они были сосредоточены на уроке, а потому практически не общались.

— То есть ты решил проведать отца? — спросила Лидия после урока.

— Да, давно не было возможности, — кивает Стайлз. — Тем более я хотел понять, почему Скотт со мной не связывается. Теперь понял.

— К сожалению, подобные вещи происходят. Но за вас спокойна, вы не можете без друг друга, — Лидия ухмыляется, а после неожиданно ласково треплет по щеке парня. — Все будет хорошо, тебе не стоит об этом переживать.

— Знаешь, меня больше заставляет волноваться то, что вы сдружились…

— О, времена меняют людей. Скотт, может не самый умный, но обладает прекрасными качествами лидера. Хотя наверно и сам не до конца этого понимает, — ухмыльнулась Лидия, девушка смотрит на свои часы и цокает. — Скоро новый урок. До встречи, Стайлз, встретимся на обеде.

* * *

— А я погляжу, что ты увиделся со Скоттом, — усмехнулся Тео, когда присел к Стайлзу. Сегодня в самом деле была прекрасная погода, а потому Стайлз решил выйти на улицу во время обеда.

— И тебе привет, Тео, — говорит Стайлз, не отрываясь от книги, которую нашел в библиотеке. Он так ушел в нее, что забыл о реальности, а потому почувствовал боль. Кто-то нагло ущипнул его! Стайлз сдавлено прошипел и посмотрел на раздражитель. Гаденько ухмыляясь, на него смотрел Тео.

— Ты меня игнорировал. — звучало так же, как «ты сам виноват», отчего Стайлз фыркнул. Он потер руку и потянулся за своим йогуртом и печеньем. — Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Выглядишь подавлено.

— Я занят книжкой, я не могу все время тратить на тебя, — практически с усмешкой выдает Стайлз, лениво жуя печенья. Тео делает вид, что обижается. Он хочет что-то еще сказать, как к ним подсаживается сначала Лидия, а после Скотт. МакКолл выглядел нахмурено.

— Тео… — начал он, но Рэйкен сразу перебил.

— Мы все учились вместе, Скотт, — говорит Тео и ухмыляется. Стайлз понимает по реакции, что Скотт этого тоже не помнит. Сначала МакКолл немного теряется, а после еще больше хмурится. Стайлз чувствует накал и пытается разрядить обстановку.

— Так и есть. Только Тео не был частью нашей компании.

— Но сейчас могу.

— Все еще нет, — дразнит Стайлз.

— Эй!

* * *

После прогулки Стайлз понимает, как его сердце колотится. Он действительно чувствовал себя странно. Чувствовал себя влюблено. 

Он открывает двери и натыкается на Джордана, тот как раз относил бутылки из-под пива на кухню.

— Привет, ребенок.

— О, привет, Джордан, рад, что отец послушал меня, — улыбается парень и идет вслед за Пэрришем на кухню.

— Мы действительно не хотели тебя смущать, — улыбнулся мужчина.

— Было бы чем, сейчас не 20 век. У детей есть интернет, — Стайлз ухмыляется, он подходит к холодильнику и наливает себе воды, чтобы немного успокоиться. Джордан кивает.

— Свидание?

— Что? — Стайлз давится водой. — Нет. Это было просто… Скотт показывал мне город, ну, некоторую часть.

— Конечно, — не стал спорить Пэрриш, улыбаясь тому, как отреагировал Стайлз. Стилински покраснел.

— Это не… Скотт мой друг, — попытался оправдаться Стайлз.

— Конечно, — снова согласился Пэрриш, улыбнувшись. Он уходит в комнату шерифа, оставляя пунцового Стайлза одного. 

Вечером он вяло переписывается с Дженной, не упоминая кошмар. Он не хотел заставлять свою подругу беспокоиться. В эту ночь ему ничего не снилось. 

День среды начинается с французского языка, который Стайлз выбрал больше для шутки, чем для изучения. И он точно не ожидал, что с ним будет Эллисон. Как оказалось, ее фамилия была французская — Арджент. Как и родной язык.

— Так, значит, ты раньше тут жил? — спросила Эллисон, выглядя очень любопытной. Стайлз отвлекся от задания и посмотрел на девушку. Она была милой, но Стайлз затруднялся сказать, что она была беззащитной.

— Я здесь родился, — ответил Стайлз. — Но у родителей возникли конфликты. И я с матерью переехал в Нью-Йорк, а сейчас решил навестить отца.

— Почему сейчас?

— Мне 18, и я волен быть свободным, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. Стайлз кусает губу, обдумывая как перевести тему. — А что у вас за конфликт с Тео? Не поделили Скотта?

— Что? — Эллисон забавно краснеет.

— Тео сказал, что ты встречалась со Скоттом, — Стайлз улыбнулся, и это была ложь, Тео ему не говорил. Стайлз видит это по реакции девушки. Эллисон в подтверждение кивнула.

— У нас очень запутанная история. Тео сам виноват в том, что сначала повел себя не очень хорошо по отношению ко всем нам.

— А я уже подумал, что Тео просто попытался увести у тебя Скотта, — в шутку сказал Стайлз, отчего у Эллисон вырвался тихий смешок. Она мягко хлопнула его по руке, когда Стайлз тоже засмеялся.

* * *

Так получилось, что за весь день Стайлзу не удалось увидеть Скотта. Даже во время обеда. Потому что ему нужно было получить книги и задания по фольклору. Стайлз, конечно, переписывался с ним, но это все равно не то, что ему хотелось. В живую всегда лучше.

* * *

Решив не отчаиваться, Стайлз хотел уже написать, чтобы спросить, когда у Скотта будет свободный день, как он сталкивается с Тео. Тот шел на тренировку по лакроссу.

— Пошли, — единственное, что сказал Рэйкен, после того как потащил Стайлза за собой. Стайлз отчасти понял, зачем Тео потащил его на стадион. Там был Скотт, который больше показывал как играть новичкам, чем играл сам. Был и Лиам, что в принципе не удивило Стайлза. Пока ребята играли и дурачились, Стайлз с Тео заняли верхние трибуны и больше болтали, чем следили за игрой. В основном они обсуждали Нью-Йорк и его преимущества. Изначально Тео хотел там жить, но не сложилось. Стайлз изредка поглядывал на поле, но также хотел выяснить одну вещь.

— Почему вы не встречаетесь? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда Тео уже не скрывает свой восхищенный взгляд, когда Лиам забил гол. Тот будто очнулся и с ужасом посмотрел на Стилински.

— Я не хочу встречаться со Скоттом, — быстро ответил Тео, отчего Стайлз захохотал.

— Не делай вид, что ты меня не понял! Речь о Лиаме.

— Все сложно. Это не то, что можно сделать за раз.

— Или он не может тебе доверять из-за того, что ты такой говнюк, — кивнул себе Стайлз, отчего Тео вспыхнул.

— Как хорошо, что ты меня помнишь, — бубнит Тео, нахмурившись.

— Ты говорил, что стремишься к лучшему? У тебя еще есть шанс исправить, — Стайлз улыбается. Он смотрит на поле как раз в тот момент, когда Скотт что-то показывал. Выглядел при этом очень довольно, будто пытался сдержать смех, хотя ребята только вопили или ругались. Стайлз про себя усмехнулся, скорее всего Скотт слышит их разговор.

— А ты? — спросил Тео, тем самым вернув к себе внимание.

— Что я?

— Встречаешься с кем-то?

— Нет. Как-то не до того было, — Стайлз снова смотрит на поле и видит, что Скотт напряжен и больше не смеется. Он сосредоточен, так как против него был Лиам. И то, как они оба были сосредоточены, больше походило на бой, чем на игру. — А все будет хорошо? Они не выглядят так, будто это игра, — спрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя некоторую тревогу.

— Не переживай, никто не пострадает, — отвечает Тео, но сам неотрывно наблюдает. Лиам срывается со своего места и очень быстро несется на Скотта, который стал на ворота. Делая выпад, кидает мяч, но его ловит Скотт. 

Мальчишки на поле стали улюлюкать и издавать всякие смешные звуки, а потом подбегают и хватают Лиама, который явно был против, и несут, как звезду. Когда хотели повторить тоже самое с Скоттом, того не было на стадионе. Лиам также быстро растворился в толпе, после того как его отпустили.

— Не красиво бросать своего друга на растерзание, — дразнит Тео, смотря в сторону, и Стайлз тоже туда смотрит и видит, как практически Скотт ползет к ним.

— Лиам меня простит, — отвечает Скотт, а после усмехнулся. Стайлз закатил глаза, смотря на весь детский сад, когда Тео и Скотт сверлили друг друга взглядом.

— Кажется я ошибся, я должен был прийти в старшую школу, а не в детский сад, — поддразнил двоих Стайлз, отчего Тео и Скотт обращают внимание и выглядят, как надутые дети. А потом сразу прыснули от смеха и Стайлзу ничего не осталось, как закатить глаза повторно, но он все равно улыбнулся.

— Я пойду, — говорит Тео и заговорщически подмигивает Стайлзу, тот лишь изогнул бровь.

— И чего в самом деле он хочет добиться? — задумчиво спрашивает Стайлз, когда Скотт подсаживается к нему. От Скотта пахнет потом, мужским одеколоном и жаром. Хоть на дворе и была летняя осень, но воздух был далеко не жаркий. — Не боишься простыть в одной футболке?

— Я закаленный. А эти двое пусть сами выясняют свои отношения. Нужно будет, я вмешаюсь.

— Да? А раньше ты часто болел. И ингалятор у тебя был, — старается как бы невзначай сказать Стайлз, и он смотрит на реакцию Скотта. Он увидел, как тот слегка сморщился, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Мне помогают лекарства, — как-то неуверенно сказал Скотт, весь его вид не хотел продолжать эту тему. Стайлзу было любопытно, сможет ли он расколоть Скотта, но банально не хотел давить. Все же он не Дженна, а Скотт не подопытный оборотень-волк.

— Окей, помнишь, я говорил насчет ужина, я просмотрел все забегаловки у нас и понял, что лучше готовить самому. Поэтому официально приглашаю к себе домой.

— Ты умеешь готовить?

— Да. Я не жил с мамой наверно года два. А все время заказывать очень чревато для здоровья. К тому же, мой друг, Дженна, она учила меня, чтобы убедиться в том, что я не пропаду, — задумчиво проговорил Стайлз. — Дженна является секретарем моей мамы, но достаточно часто приглядывала за мной. Я решил, что сдружиться - хороший вариант, — Стайлз старается не упоминать, что Дженна друид. Он не хочет сейчас раскрыть, что знает сверхъестественное.

— Это здорово, что у тебя есть такой друг, — улыбнулся Скотт.

— Хорошо, с этим решили. Какой день у тебя свободный? Ты так и не отправил, если что.

— Да, прости. Я думаю, что в пятницу я свободен.

— Отлично! Не будешь против, если к нам присоединятся папа и Джордан?

— Не против, тем более мы хорошо общаемся.

— Хорошо, а как насчет ночевки? Ну, не знаю, как в старые добрые времена, когда мы были детьми и строили из одеял замки.

— Ничего не имею против, но обязательно строить?

— Нет, конечно, — коротко хихикает Стайлз. — Можем посмотреть фильм взамен.

— О, хорошая альтернатива.

* * *

Пятница наступила быстро. Стайлз бессовестно прогулял уроки, предупредив при этом Скотта, чтобы заняться готовкой. Так как Ноа был подкуплен вкусным ужином, на прогул он закрыл глаза. 

С самого утра Стайлз отправился за покупками, не тратя зря время. Пока он сверялся со списком, он заметил рядом пару. Мужчина показался ему таким знакомым, что Стайлз сначала не поверил своим глазам. Но пока он решался подойти, мужчина отошел, оставляя свою пару выбирать овощи. Стайлз решил подойти к ней.

— Если сомневаетесь, то большинство овощей не должны быть мягкими, — сказал Стайлз немного смущенно, все еще не будучи уверенным. Но когда девушка повернулась полноценно к нему, он заметил родинку под левым глазом.

— Спасибо, — искренне улыбнулась она и, осмотрев его с ног до головы, нахмурилась. — А мы знакомы?

— Да, когда я был маленьким, вы присматривали за мной и моим другом.

— Точно, — щелкнула пальцами Пейдж, — ты ребенок шерифа с трудно произносимым именем, но просил называть себя…

— Стайлз.

— Да! А ты так поменялся, вырос таким красивым парнем, — улыбается она, отчего Стайлз залился румянцем, и он смущенно улыбнулся. — Да и Скотт тоже завидный жених. Дети так быстро растут, вот уже и своего растим.

— О, здорово, и как Дерек отреагировал?

— Не поверишь, ребенка с рук не спускает, — улыбается озорно Пейдж. Отчего Стайлз притворно прикладывает руку ко рту.

— А сам-то клялся никаких детей, — хихикает Стилински, и Пейдж согласно кивает, мол бил себя в грудь, а тут такое.

— А может вы перестанете шушукаться и обсуждать меня? — Дерек появился явно из неоткуда и достаточно грозно уставился на Стайлза. Стайлз помнил, что такие гляделки не действуют на Пейдж, и Дерек решил вновь испробовать на Стилински. Но он не знал, что и на Стайлза теперь оно тоже не подействует.

— Привет, Дерек. Как жизнь? Пейдж сказала, что у вас ребенок родился, — стараясь не засмеяться, говорит Стайлз. Дерек закатывает глаза и тянется к корзине, которую держит Пейдж.

— У нас нет на это времени, — с нажимом говорит Хейл, стараясь игнорировать Стайлза. Парня подобное отношение не расстраивает, так как Дерек всегда таким был. Стайлз больше удивлен тому, что эта парочка все же окончательно сошлась.

— Конечно, дорогой, — подразнила Пейдж. — Ведь не мы выехали заранее, чтобы все сделать. Без спешки. 

Дерек на эту провокацию ничего не ответил, только пошел вперед, подальше от этих двух.

— Ого, а раньше он бы вспыхнул как спичка, — восторженно проговорил Стайлз.

— Годы закаляют. Семья-то немаленькая, плюс еще и свой ребенок, тут нужно учиться самоконтролю. Но, к сожалению, не хочу, чтобы моя тыковка дулась, поэтому мне нужно идти. Если ты не против, можем как-то посидеть, поговорить. Думаю, и Талия будет рада тебя видеть, — Пейдж лучезарно улыбается, Стайлз соглашается и машет на прощание. 

Конечно, Стайлз не ожидал, что он так скоро встретит кого-то из Хейлов, но точно бы рад повидаться с Талией. Стайлз помнил, что она была очень мудрой и Клаудия отзывалась о ней всегда хорошо. Для него было показателем и то, что Клаудия сделала все, чтобы защитить ее. Хоть он и был удивлен тому, что Пейдж все еще оставалась человеком, но скорее был приятно удивлен. Если она пожелала остаться человеком, у нее не отбирали этот выбор насильно. 

Стайлз снова возвращается к своему списку, продолжая покупки. Ему нужно как можно быстрее вернутся домой, чтобы все приготовить. 

На удивление, отец и Джордан вернулись вечером вовремя. Стайлз усмехнулся, осознавая некоторые манипуляции.

— Пап, для начала дождемся гостя. Но если ты сильно голодный, я приготовил лазанью. — Стайлз не мог быть суровым перед отцом, когда тот делает такое несчастное выражение лица. Кажется, это у них точно семейное.

— Что у тебя, что у Клавдии получается сделать вкусно даже то, что в принципе не должно быть. Не перестаю благодарить вселенную за это.

— Отлично, тебе практически удалось. Но я не поддаюсь. Все остальное будет доступно, когда Скотт приедет, — фыркает Стайлз. Телефон Стайлза молчал, Скотт перестал ему писать во второй половине дня, и Стайлз не стал его тревожить. Но сейчас он отправил ему пару смс, чтобы уточнить, где он, так как время близилось к назначенному. Через пару секунд у него зазвонил телефон.

— Стайлз, прости. Меня неожиданно вызвали на работу. Я уже скоро буду свободен, но немного опоздаю, — Скотт звучал достаточно устало.

— Ох, не страшно, не беспокойся. Ужин же еще в силе? А-то папа уже вернулся и облизывается. Но мы ждем тебя. Все равно с ночевкой.

— Да. Я сейчас заеду домой, а после…

— Слушай, я же могу заехать за тобой. Чтобы ты не гнал байк, а утром уже разберемся кто-куда, — Стайлз старается заботиться, потому что знает что такое уставать на работе. И он действительно беспокоится, чтобы Скотт не попал в аварию.

— Ну да, можно и так. Если тебе не сложно.

— Было бы, не предлагал. Отлично, я тогда выезжаю, — Стайлз кидается к ключам, предупреждая отца, и сразу несется на улицу. А после понимает, что не спросил адрес. Он возвращается назад в дом.

— Пап, а Скотт живет там же?

— Да, не помнишь адрес?

— Нет, я хотел уточнить на случай, если он вдруг переехал.

* * *

Когда Скотт заходит в дом, Стайлз слышит по тому, как открывается входная дверь, но он не может ничего ему ответить, потому что он был пойман Мелиссой. Она со всей любовью его тискала в объятиях. Скотт влетел в гостиную, скорее всего потому что слышал тихий стон Стайлза.

— Мам, — немного поражено сказал Скотт, когда увидел эту картину, по его лицу было ясно, что он сочувствует Стайлзу. Стилински помнил, что Мелисса всегда обнимала крепко.

— Прости, я так скучала по тебе. И была очень рада, когда твой отец сказал, что ты приедешь. А как ты вырос, прям не узнать.

— Ага, поменял прическу, — смешно корчит лицо Стайлз, отчего улыбнулся даже Скотт.

— Я так понимаю, что ты к нам надолго? — Пока точно до конца учебного года, а там будет видно.

— Мам…

— А? — Мелисса смотрит на Скотта, отчего тот молча смотрит на нее, поднимая брови. — Ох, я наверно навязываюсь. Но я это так, сложно отпустить тебя!

— Я тоже по всем скучал. Сегодня даже видел Пейдж и Дерека, — улыбнулся Стилински. — Я так был удивлен, что у них тоже есть ребенок. Он же нас не мог терпеть, когда мы были детьми, а тут свой. Но Дерек со мной не заговорил.

— Просто проигнорировал тебя? — уточнил Скотт.

— Ага, — ответил Стайлз, и Скотт рассмеялся.

— Он такой. Я сейчас, — Скотт показывает на лестницу и сразу скрывается на втором этаже.

— Ладно, я должна идти на свою смену, — ворчит Мелисса, выпуская Стайлза с объятий. — Я правда рада, что ты приехал. Скотт очень тосковал, до того как все случилось, — Мелисса немного грустно улыбнулась. — Сейчас вижу, как он снова стал более активный. Надеюсь, ты не сильно сердишься? Я не знала, как сообщить об этом.

— Все в порядке. Здесь нет вашей вины или Скотта. Надеюсь, что мы обратно сдружимся, — улыбнулся Стайлз. Мелисса мягко похлопала его по плечу и, забрав сумку, вышла из дома. Скотт спустился через пару минут уже в обычной одежде.

— У меня дома остался голодный отец и, если ты хочешь все еще поужинать, нам стоит поторопиться, — Стайлз ухмыляется, тем самым заставляя Скотта поторопиться.

— Отличная мотивация, поторопиться. Голодные предки, в первую очередь — злые предки, — говорит Скотт со знанием дела. Они быстро вышли из дома, пока Скотт закрывал дверь, Стайлз уже заводил джип.

* * *

Стайлз не стал ехать медленно, а потому уже через некоторое время они были на месте. Стайлз пошел вперед, чтобы убедиться в том, что его отец не посягнул на то, что Стайлз оставил для ужина. После этой поездки он и сам проголодался. Но все было в порядке. Ноа с Джорданом сидели в гостиной и смотрели телевизор.

— О, вернулись, отлично, — сказал Ноа, когда они вошли.

— Привет, Скотт.

— Добрый вечер, шериф, — отзывается Скотт.

— Хорошо, — хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз, — Скотт, чувствуй себя как дома. Мой руки и садись за стол. Пап, тебя тоже касается. Джордан, и ты тоже, — Стайлз указывает на ванну, а сам идет на кухню, чтобы все разложить и подогреть. 

На их маленькой кухне не будет возможности разместиться, поэтому всю еду Стайлз снес в гостиную. Скотт как раз вышел из ванны.

— Давай помогу, — Скотт ловко забирает у него пару блюд с подноса, которые хотели упасть, и ставит их на стол.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Стайлз, слегка улыбаясь. Он достает приборы и быстро расставляет нужное на стол.

— А как ты хочешь сесть? Рядом или напротив?

— Все равно, — отвечает Скотт, предоставляя выбор Стайлзу, отчего тот пожимает плечами и сервирует место Скотта возле себя. Скорее больше по детской привычке. Скотт испытывает недоумение, когда он смотрит на стол. Стайлз это понимает по-своему.

— Ох, черт, я должен был спросить тебя, что ты любишь, ведь вкусы меняются…

— О, нет-нет, все в порядке. Правда. Я больше в шоке, что ты помнишь, что мне нравится.

— А на вкус оно еще вкуснее, Скотт. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю, — вклинился Ноа, когда они вернулись с Джорданом. Они сразу расселись по своим местам. Скотт кивнул, принимая к сведению.

* * *

— Это было божественно.

— Самый лучший комплимент для шеф-повара, — поддразнил Стайлз, когда Скотт плюхнулся на его кровать. Они закончили ужин, но их еще ждала пицца с кино. Стайлз спускался, чтобы поделиться немного с отцом, и вернулся назад, чтобы увидеть Скотта в таком положении. Эта картина рассмешила его, ведь ранее он накидал подушек для удобного просмотра, и Скотт смотрелся среди них очень комично. 

Стайлз взял ноут с подставкой и перенес на кровать, также располагая пиццу и напитки. Скотт без напоминаний сдвинулся на правую сторону кровати, скорее автоматически, Стайлз слегка улыбнулся. Левая часть всегда была только Стайлза.

— И что будем смотреть? Ужастики?

— Серьезно? Нам уже не по 12 лет, чтобы смотреть ужастики в подобной обстановке. Но если тебе будет все равно страшно, плед у изголовья кровати, можешь укрыться, — дразнится Стайлз, широко улыбаясь, отчего Скотт в отместку решил использовать щекотку. — Нет, только не щекотка! Это запрещенный прием! Скотт! — взвыл Стайлз, извиваясь как змея, в попытке избежать прикосновения. Он пытался лягнуть Скотта, чтобы сбросить с кровати, но вторая рука МакКолла легла на бедро Стилински, фиксируя.

— Попался, — победно воскликнул Скотт, нависая сверху, прекращая щекотать. — Кажется, ты готов поменять свое мнение.

— Да. Кажется, плед тут бесполезен, — задыхаясь говорит Стайлз, а после снова захохотал только из-за лица Скотта. — Ну все, все. Хватит шуток, Скотт, ты можешь слезть с меня, — Стайлз делает попытку отодвинуться. — Скотт, ты меня раздавишь.

— Прости, — сказал Скотт, отодвигаясь.

— Все в порядке, — беззаботно ответил Стайлз, подтягивая к себе ноут и пиццу. — А смотреть будем вот что…

* * *

Стайлз больше всего ценил в кино жанр детектива. Найти хороший фильм с этим жанром — та еще задачка. Скотту тоже нравились детективы, и они не обсуждали что будут смотреть, а потому Стайлз выбрал свой последний любимый фильм. Сюжет, который крутится вокруг загадочного убийства, где подозреваемые — семья и сиделка, которая не может лгать. Но благодаря своему уму, умело выкручивается из ситуации. 

Стайлзу понравилось, что Скотт был заинтересован, он спрашивал Стайлза о сюжете. Но Стилински молчал как рыба, не желая спойлерить, чтобы увидеть реакцию друга. Пицца была съедена еще в начале и казалось, что Скотта ничего не может отвлечь. Но ближе к концу Стайлз почувствовал, как лоб Скотта уперся в его плечо. Видимо усталость взяла свое и МакКолл отрубился. Стайлз решил, что не станет досматривать до конца фильм, так как знает концовку. Он не хотел будить Скотта, поэтому аккуратно переместил парня на подушки, а сам убирает ноут и все, что может им помешать спать. 

Скотт говорил, что не против спать на диване внизу, но Стайлзу было жалко отправлять Скотта на него спать. Он не думает, что даже оборотень сможет выспаться на этом монстре. Тем более он не был против того, чтобы Скотт спал с ним. 

Он немного двигает Скотта, чтобы поместить под одеяло. Стайлз не хочет, чтобы его друг мерз, даже несмотря на его горячую кожу оборотня, что-то подсказывает, что и эти ребята могут мерзнуть. После того как Стайлз улегся в кровати, ему хочется прижаться к Скотту, как самому теплому, но удерживает себя, а после чувствует, как тепло, и так его окутывает, и быстро засыпает.

* * *

_Стайлз вновь оказывается в лесу. И снова возле огромного пня. Только там больше не сидит волк, а Скотт. К тому же он тоже там._

_Он смотрит со стороны, как он лежит на пне, а его голова на коленях Скотта. Который явно что-то шептал и гладил лицо Стайлза. Тот Стайлз не шевелился, его глаза были закрыты._

_Стайлз подошел ближе, в надежде понять, что случилось._

_При приближении он видит, что его одежда испачкана кровью, в некоторых местах разорвана. Руки и лицо в мелких царапинах. Стайлз в шоке отшатнулся от увиденного и явно сделал ошибку, когда увидел ближе и Скотта. У него на лице росли волосы, на пальцах когти, а вместо зубов клыки. А глаза горели алым._

_Теперь Стайлз ощутил страх, он снова не может двигаться, а его сердце стучит в горле. Когда Скотт поднимает взгляд, Стайлз замечает слезы и отчаяние в его глазах. Скотт вроде как смотрел на него, а вроде и нет._

_— «Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня», — голос Скотта разлетается как эхо, в его тоне столько мольбы, он снова склоняется над телом Стайлза и целует его в подбородок. То, что ранее Стайлз принял за неразборчивые слова, был обычный скулеж._

_Стайлз пытается прикоснуться к Скотту, заверить, что это все сон и они должны проснуться. Но не может сдвинуться. Или закричать. Стайлз заставляет себя проснуться. Он понимает, что замерз, когда чувствует покалывающую боль, будто… Будто его кто-то пытается отогреть._

_Стайлз жмурится, отчаянно пытаясь проснуться._

_— Стайлз, проснись!_

Он резко вздрагивает, как будто его охватила мышечная судорога. Стайлз переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок, медленно осознавая, что проснулся и это настоящая реальность. Та реальность, где над ним нависает Скотт, а у него самого стучат зубы от холода. Стайлз не может понять, как он замерз. Но ему больно и он практически не слышит то, что ему говорит Скотт, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться. Ему тепло там, где руки Скотта касаются его. 

Стайлз пропускает тот момент, когда Скотт наклоняется к нему и прижимается к его губам. По-хорошему он должен был протестовать, возмущаться. Но у Стилински не было сил. Он только тихонько хныкает в рот Скотта, когда тот решил ближе прижаться. Тепло, исходящее от Скотта, согревало, и Стайлзу становилось легче. 

Стайлзу казалось, что даже боль отступает, утром он поймет, что Скотт просто решил таким образом забрать его боль, но сейчас Стайлз все еще слишком сонный, непонимающий что происходит. Он не понимал, почему в итоге, когда Скотт немного по-другому склонил голову, лизнул нижнюю губу Стайлза, Стилински позволил ему углубить поцелуй. 

Стайлз чувствовал, как он согревается, и едва мог отвечать на поцелуй. А также чувствовал, как у него начинает кружиться голова, и в конце он отключился, уходя в темноту. Как раз в тот момент, когда Скотт отстранился. Если бы Стайлз не знал о сверхъестественном, он бы ни за что не принял за реальность, что у Скотта горели глаза красным.


	9. Глава 8

Стайлз проснулся рано. Он попытался потянуться, чтобы растянуть затекшие мышцы, и не смог. Скотт прижался к его спине и крепко держал в объятиях. И тогда Стайлз вспомнил. Ему хотелось избежать неловкости и первым сбежать с кровати, но опять-таки это было невозможно. Стайлз всеми силами старался не паниковать и надеяться на то, что это все же был сон. Очень реалистичный сон, который, в отличие от своих кошмаров, он все же запомнил. 

Тысячи мыслей крутились в голове парня, обдумывая, как лучше отреагировать на подобное, но ничего нормального в голову не приходило. И тогда, в какой-то момент, Стайлз представил, если бы он и Скотт были парой. Но они были друзьями. И этот поцелуй мог быть ошибкой. Стайлз ожидал больше тот вариант, где Скотт извиниться за это. И они останутся друзьями. 

Но мысли о том, что Скотт может, наоборот, предложить встречаться, почему-то смутила Стайлза. Щеки будто обожгли огнем, ему стало еще жарче, и Стайлз побудил себя перестать думать. Иначе утро станет еще больше неловким. 

В итоге Стайлз смог снова заснуть. Лучше притвориться мертвым, чем думать о разных вариантах. Второй раз он проснулся уже из-за того, что ему снова холодно. У него были опасения, что ему снова приснился какой-то кошмар, но на самом деле причина была в другом. Его больше не обнимали, а кровать была пустая. Скотт скорее всего не стал будить и тихо ушел. Стараясь сильно не расстраиваться, Стайлз слез с кровати и пошел умываться. Дальше его курс был на кухню. Там-то и обнаружился Скотт. Он о чем-то тихо шушукался с Ноа, но как только Стайлз подошел, так они перестали шушукаться и смотрели на него.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Скотт, жуя тост, Стайлз прищурился. Он старался вести себя естественно. А потому обратил внимание на отца.

— Утра. Папа готовит тосты? Скотт, не ешь эту бяку, — Стайлз сделал жест, будто хочет забрать и выкинуть, отчего Скотт хохотнул.

— Я умею делать тосты, — обиженно пробурчал Ноа. — Уже научился, — продолжил он после внимательного взгляда Стайлза, и тот фыркнул.

— Это хорошо, потому что я не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то лег с отравлением, — проговорил Стайлз, усмехаясь под смех Скотта и закатывание глаз шерифа. 

Несмотря на выходной день, Ноа вызвали на работу. Джордан уехал еще раньше. Стайлз тихо проклял всех, кто был виноват в том, что они остались одни.

— Возможно, хочешь что-то помимо тоста? Яичница? — спрашивает Стайлз, подходя к плите, он надеется, что его движения не выдают его нервов.

— Нет, спасибо. Я по утрам обычно только тосты и ем, — отзывается Скотт, Стайлз кивнул и поворачивается к холодильнику за соком. Он тоже не был против тоста. — Как спалось?

— Вроде как хорошо? — аккуратно проговаривает Стайлз, опасливо оглядываясь на Скотта. Тот вроде бы выглядел как обычно.

— Вроде? — с усмешкой спросил Скотт, Стайлз фыркнул.

— Хорошо, мне снился кошмар. О чем — не помню, никогда не запоминаю. Будешь еще сок? — он старался говорить, будто это его не волнует, но Стайлз видит, что он ужасный актер, так как Скотт выглядел обеспокоенным. — Все хорошо, правда. Я куплю себе снотворное.

— И это по-твоему нормально? — Скотт выглядит нахмуренным, Стайлз про себя хмыкнул. У него так и вертится спросить про поцелуй и подсказать, что и у Скотта нет понятия нормальности. Но вместо этого говорит другое.

— Лучше так, чем никак, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, держа сок. Он наливает себе стакан и тянется, чтобы заполнить стакан Скотта, когда тот также тянется, чтобы помочь.

— Стайлз, ты точно не в порядке. Ты холодный!

— Это нормальное состояние? Я быстро отогреваюсь, не беспокойся, — Стайлз отодвигается подальше до того, как Скотт успел схватить полноценно его за руку. Стилински не хотел отталкивать, но он и не хотел, чтобы это было так странно. Так о нем заботилась только Дженна. Скотт смотрит с прищуром.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты лжешь?

— Потому что ты такой же?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Скотт, ты всю эту неделю говорил, что все в порядке, но я видел, как твои друзья были не очень рады, что ты не с ними, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Может, пора уже с ними познакомить? Серьезно, я не кусаюсь и не испугаюсь их.

— Тогда мне не придется упрашивать тебя поехать на пикник?

* * *

— А если бы я не сказал, ты умолчал про пикник? — щурится Стайлз, когда Скотт складывал вещи в джип.

— Не думаю. Лидия хотела, чтобы ты был.

— Чудесно.

— Не думал, что тебе так хочется познакомиться со всеми.

— Почему же? Здорово будет. К тому же ты сказал про пикник. Пикники — это всегда круто. Даже если там будет Дерек.

— Что-то ты не похож на того, кто интересует подобное.

— О, нет, ты скорее всего подумал про клубы и прочее. Но нет, клуб точно не мое, а вот собрать компанию у костра или сделать пикник на природе - это здорово, — Стайлз взмахивает руками и залезает в джип, чтобы все проверить. Скотт тоже ловко заскакивает.

— Хорошо, пикник - это действительно весело. Но не тогда, когда в тебя кидаются едой или пытаются втянуть в глупую игру. Даже свою.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но если там буду я, то о тебе на пару часов забудут. Всегда так было, — слегка морщится Стайлз, явно вспоминая что-то не очень хорошее. Скотт усмехается, также он осмотрел Стайлза, довольный результатом, ведь он все же смог заставить Стайлза поверх футболки натянуть толстовку, и пристегивается.

* * *

— Наконец-то ты приехал, — Лидия подскочила сразу, стоило им только приехать. Она схватила Стайлза и потянула к столу, где готовили еду. — _Им_ нельзя ничего доверить, — жалуется она, отчего Стилински улыбается и уточняет, с чем помочь. 

Они в самом деле приехали в заповедник и устроили пикник возле дома Хейлов. Скотт сказал, что Дерек был не против, но что-то подсказало Стайлзу, что даже негативный ответ не остановит эту шайку. 

Возле стола еще были Лиам, Эллисон. И Мейсон, с которым он еще не успел ранее познакомиться в школе. Мейсон был другом Лиама. Стайлз про себя подумал, что эти двое чем-то напоминают его и Скотта.

— Привет, — улыбается Стайлз, снимая с себя свитер, так как в нем было не совсем удобно.

— Привет, — расплывается в улыбке Лиам, ему видимо ничего не доверили, но он помогал Мейсону и Эллисон, что-то подносил или убирал. Мейсон и Эллисон были заняты салатами, поэтому лишь кивнули. 

Стайлзу торжественно была вручена миска, куда нужно было нарезать еще один салат.

— Ощущение, будто армию хотите накормить, — хохочет Стайлз, беря доску и аккуратно нарезая овощи и мясо. Скотт подходит к нему и ловко крадет из миски Стайлза кусочек мяса, отчего возмущаются сразу Стилински и Мартин. Но Скотт, захохотав, увернулся от брошенного в него полотенца и ускакал к ребятам, что резвились неподалеку.

— Теперь я понял твое возмущение, — говорит Стайлз, но все равно улыбается, а Лидия издала притворно-уставший вздох. 

Стайлз решил, что париться из-за поцелуя, когда рядом такое веселье, непростительно. Поэтому он больше сосредоточился на том, чтобы отгонять Скотта от еды. И даже его щенячьи глазки не помогали. Стайлз видел и других ребят, но они в самом деле не спешили к нему. Будто чего-то выжидали.

* * *

— Я Айзек. 

Стайлз подпрыгивает на месте, явно напуган самим фактом неожиданности. Высокий блондин подкрался со спины и точно получил удовольствие от испуга Стайлза.

— Привет, балда. Мы вообще-то тоже знакомы. Ну, точнее, ранее в среднюю школу ходили. И не подкрадывайся так больше, — говорит Стайлз нахмурившись. Айзек хмыкает. Уходит он так же быстро, как и появился. 

Зато Эрику видно издалека. Она, словно пантера, медленно подходила к Стайлзу, рассматривая его как добычу, не иначе.

— Привет, Эрика, — широко улыбается Стайлз, больше никто не сможет его напугать.

— Тьфу, всю малину испортил, — ругается себе под нос девушка, отчего Стайлз хохочет. Но, как Стайлз и говорил, Эрика и Айзек время от времени крутились возле него. Стайлз воспринимал это как изучение. Так как он был уверен, что находится среди диких зверей. И также он уверен в том, что из людей были только Лидия, Эллисон и Мейсон.

— Стайлз, — к нему шел Скотт, и Стайлз немного обрадовался, что его друг решил снова к нему вернуться, главное, чтобы не воровал еду. Но Скотт шел не один, а с девушкой. Она выглядела очень знакомой.

— Привет, — улыбнулась девушка, Стайлз пытливо ее осмотрел.

— Я Малия, — подсказала она, наверняка заметив, как был задумчив Стайлз.

— Кузина Дерека. В детстве мы часто играли вместе.

— Да, верно. Ты еще меня укусила за лодыжку, когда тебе не понравилось, что я выиграл, — задумчиво улыбнулся Стайлз, Малия ухмыльнулась. — Ты очень поменялась. Я сначала и не узнал тебя.

— Каждый использует свои методы, парень, — говорит она, отчего Стайлз хмыкнул. Он помнил, что история Малии была немного трагичной из-за ее матери. Потому она и не ходила с ними в среднюю школу. — Ты тоже поменялся, даже запах, — продолжает она, смешно принюхиваясь.

— Это специи, — отвечает Стайлз, стараясь сгладить ситуацию, понимая, что она имеет в виду. Стайлз делает вид, что отвлекается на что-то другое, но смотрит боковым зрением, как Скотт яростно посмотрел на Малию. А когда снова смотрел на них, выглядели те нормально. Стайлз лишь осматривает их, но они оба ведут себя как обычно. Малия в итоге бросает их и идет к Лидии на помощь. Скотт остается и решает в этот раз помочь.

— К сожалению, не все готовы сразу знакомиться, — говорит Скотт, кивая на другую часть поляны. Стайлз присмотрелся. Был еще один высокий темнокожий юноша, с которым бесились Айзек и Эрика. Но сам парень вел себя достаточно сдержано. И тогда Стайлз узнает в нем Бойда.

— Бойд всегда был тихим, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Не страшно, если мы сейчас не познакомимся. Удивительно, что некоторые все еще помнят меня, а с Эллисон я вроде как сдружился. И, надеюсь, подружится с младшими, — усмехается Стилински. Скотт лишь фыркает и садится возле Стайлза, в то время как последний продолжал стоять. Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта. — Тебе нормально?

— Да, почему спрашиваешь?

— Ну, фактически, ты прижимаешься к моему бедру, — Стайлз закусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться с выражения лица Скотта. МакКолл корчит ему рожицу, но не отодвигается.

* * *

В принципе, их пикник прошел достаточно культурно. 

Потому что свирепые взгляды Лидии и Эллисон говорили о том, что если кто-то начнет бросаться едой, а Стайлз был уверен, что такое случалось ранее, тому явно сильно не поздоровится. 

Стайлз был рад также поговорить с Мейсоном. Его удивило, насколько юноша был умным. Стайлз про себя подумал, что это точно напоминает его и Скотта. За исключением, что у Мейсона есть парень. А Лиам заинтересован в Тео, как бы тот не отрицал. 

Этот момент стал для Стайлза таким уютным, будто он находился в кругу очень большой семьи. Кто бы мог подумать, что такие разные личности смогли собраться за одним столом. Но Стайлз знал, что тому есть одна причина. Их вожак. И что-то Стайлзу подсказывало, что это Скотт. А особенно после того как увидел его глаза. 

И за весь пикник Стайлз не смог поднять тему о поцелуе. Не тогда, когда слишком много волков. Сейчас, когда они закончили убирать после себя и остатки еды занесли в дом Дерека, после чего распределились, кто с кем поедет. И, конечно же, Стайлз вез Скотта.

— Сильно не шалите на ночь глядя, — сказала Лидия им на прощание, подмигивая. Он помнит, как Скотт смотрел на нее грозно, будто на нее этот взгляд действовал. Стайлз просто проигнорировал данный выпад, и попрощавшись со всеми, они покинули поляну.

* * *

Нет, Стайлз правда не жаловался на то, как прошел и закончился день. Он ожидал, что все пройдет куда хуже. Но вместо этого Стайлз чувствует, как его заполняют позитивные эмоции.

— Ты как? — задает вопрос Скотт, тем самым возвращая Стайлза из своих мыслей. Они остановились на светофоре и ждут свой зеленый.

— Все хорошо. Все прошло достаточно хорошо. Спасибо, что пригласил, — говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь.

— День был насыщенным, — кивает Скотт, осматривает Стайлза, убеждаясь, что кофта снова на нем, чтобы тот не замерз. 

Их молчание не кажется напряженным, и Стайлз не пытается завести разговор. Он смотрит на дорогу и снова погружается в свои мысли. Поэтому когда они подъезжают к дому Скотта, становится сюрпризом для Стилински.

— Ну вот. Приехали. И еще раз спасибо за этот день, — говорит Стайлз, он чувствует, что хочет еще немного побыть с Скоттом, потому что без него не так хорошо. И Стайлз не понимает, отчего появилась такая тяга. Он действительно скучал по Скотту, но чтобы прям так.

— Не за что, — отвечает Скотт и кладет ему руку на плечо, слегка сжимая, Стайлз смотрит на него с удивлением.

— Скотт, — Стайлз старается говорить ровно, но все равно получается, как предостережение. Стилински рвано вздыхает. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— О чем? — невинно интересуется МакКолл, чуть крепче сжимая плечо Стайлза, будто тоже не хочет отпускать Стайлза.

— О поцелуе, — нервно облизал губы Стилински. — Ты поцеловал меня сегодня. И мне это не приснилось, — говорит быстро Стайлз, чувствуя, как Скотт напрягается. Стайлз вздыхает, отворачиваясь, уже готовится услышать что угодно. Но Скотт молчит. И Стайлз молчит в ответ. 

И когда Стайлз снова пытается заговорить, Скотт чертыхается.

— Что…? — Стайлз поворачивается снова к нему и вздрагивает оттого, что лицо Скотта слишком близко. Это сбивает его с толку и потому он пропускает момент, когда Скотт снова целует его. Рука Скотта ловко переползла на затылок Стайлза и заставила того еще ближе прижаться. 

Это меньшее, чего ожидал Стилински в итоге. Но от ощущений прошлись мурашки по телу, и коротко застонав, Стайлз ответил на поцелуй. Им было не совсем комфортно, учитывая, как они сидели. И Скотт переместился так, чтобы обнять лицо Стайлза двумя руками. 

Их поцелуи перестали выглядеть невинными, и они будто сражались за право ведущего. Одну руку Скотт переместил на лопатки парня, и Стайлз уже был готов просто перелезть через панель, только бы прижаться ближе. Но в этот самый момент Скотт отстранился. Оба громко и тяжело дышали, но опять-таки молчали. Стайлз ощущает, что запутывается. 

Скотт снова кладет руку на лицо Стайлза и наклоняется к нему, чтобы просто прижаться лбом ко лбу.

* * *

Стайлз осознал, что летает в облаках, когда не сразу услышал звук кипящего чайника. Он практически сразу спохватывается и отключает его. А после наливает себе чай. 

Стайлз нервничал, он брал в руки телефон, а после кидал его на стойку, и так много раз, пока окончательно не психанул. Сегодня у него не было сдерживающего фактора в виде МакКолла и Стайлз встал рано. Он хотел позвонить Дженне, но она убьет его, если он посмеет разбудить ее в такую рань. Даже если дело серьезное и касается Скотта. 

Стайлз тянет руки к телефону, как вдруг он начинает вибрировать. Чуть не уронив гаджет, Стайлз нажимает на кнопку, не глядя, кто ему звонил.

— Алло?

— А твой номер все такой же, и ты все также встаешь рано, — фыркнули по ту сторону трубки, отчего и Стайлз хмыкнул.

— И тебе, утречка, Лидия.

— Сегодня воскресенье. Может, прогуляемся? Вдвоем, — говорит Лидия.

— У меня есть право отказаться?

— Нет. Я заеду за тобой в 10, — ставит перед фактом Лидия, чем заставляет Стайлза смешно фыркнуть. В чем-то Мартин не поменялась.

* * *

— Мне кажется, что ты вытащила меня, только чтобы узнать, что между мной и Скоттом, — говорит Стайлз, когда они заняли столик. День выдался жарким.

— И да, и нет. Меня волнует то, что происходит со Скоттом, но я не стану лезть в его личную жизнь, — говорит Лидия. И Стайлз слышит эти нотки: «Только попробуй разбить ему сердце». Стилински рвано вздыхает.

— И как же тебе это не надоедает?

— Я интересуюсь не ради сплетни, — хмурится Лидия.

— Хорошо. Да, у нас были поцелуи. Довольна? Может ты еще спросишь, что было дальше?

— Очевидно, что вы спали в разных кроватях, — ехидно улыбается Лидия, отчего Стайлз прикусывает язык. Он слишком остро реагирует на ее подначки, в принципе ничего не поменялось. Лидия всегда любила дразнить.

— Я не знаю, это все так ново для меня. Скотт всегда был моим лучшим другом. А теперь что? Да, я фактически сбежал, потому что не понимаю… 

Стайлз гримасничает, запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Тебе не стоит так переживать, на самом деле. По-моему, вы очень милая пара, — снова говорит Лидия. Стайлз выгнул бровь и ждет новых подколов. Но Мартин в этот раз лишь мило улыбнулась. — И я спокойна. Потому что он тебе тоже нравится.

— Ты - как сестра, которая проверяет кандидатов, — вдруг хохотнул Стайлз, отчего Лидия сделала ему рожицу.


End file.
